Construyendo un futuro
by Aniie-Snape
Summary: Draco decide regresar de su autoexilio sin saber que le espera más de lo que creía ... Slash! Harry/Draco! EWE! Un plan que lo separa de Harry y al mismo tiempo lo unira, una aventura que lo pondra a prueba en cada aspecto de su persona...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, todos los demás personajes y algunos lugares son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro mi objetivo es divertirme y pasar un buen rato.

**Advertencias: **Este fic es slash, relación chico y chico.

Este fic es EWE…Epilogue? What Epilogue?, por lo tanto ignoro el Epílogo escrito por J.K Rowling.

Es clasificación M, por lo tanto tiene sexo explícito y no es recomendable para mentes débiles.

Si no te gusta no lo leas, y como dicen por ahí "_bajo advertencia no hay engaño_".

* * *

**CONSTRUYENDO UN FUTURO**

**Capítulo 1**

Tal vez era tonto tener alguna esperanza, después de todo, que decidiera pararse a saludarlo e invitarle un café a mitad del Callejón Diagon en un día cualquiera, no significaba nada.

Era una café común y corriente del Callejón Diagon, la fachada era color café claro y desde su perspectiva parecía cómodo y digno de un Malfoy, enseguida deshecho el pensamiento; hacía tiempo que a nadie le importaban los Malfoy y mucho menos su opinión sobre cualquier cosa.

Había que aceptarlo, el apellido Malfoy jamás sería el mismo; pero que se mordiera la lengua si algún día aceptaba que se sentía infinitamente agradecido - _por aun tener casa y madre_- hacia a la persona que le había invitado el café: Harry Potter.

Entro al café justo después de Potter con un movimiento elegante y oyó como tres segundos después la puerta se cerraba sola detrás de él; gracias a un hechizo previamente ejecutado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel café era de su agrado, estaba decorado con un estilo moderno pero a la vez rústico, las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde bastante agradable –_verde Slytherin pensó para sí_- , adornadas con algunos cuadros con bodegones luminosos y paisajes verdaderamente preciosos.

El tono verde del local le otorgaba un aspecto elegante que se acentuaba con sinuosas lámparas colgantes de las que emanaba una luz blanca que confería tranquilidad al ambiente; por otro lado las mesas eran de un tono obscuro de madera y a los lados tenía pequeños sillones al parecer muy cómodos a juego, con el resto del local.

Potter se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía en el fondo del café, lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos; parecía nervioso, pues sus ojos iban de una lado a otro y no se tranquilizaron hasta que Draco estuvo sentado frente a el; hubiese preferido que los ojos de Potter siguieran bailando al ritmo del _tarantallegra_ en vez de haberse fijado por completo en él.

Se sentía absorto observando aquel iris verde imposible, como si su vida ahora sólo dependiese de seguir sumergido en esos profundos y brillantes ojos, tan dulces, tan transparentes, tan inocentes y tan… tan de Potter.

Una necesidad de ver esos ojos cada segundo de su vida, de verse reflejado siempre en ellos, de jamás separarse de ellos y de por sobre todo saberse dueño de los ojos que lo contemplaban lo invadió; sintió pánico que se disipó completamente al analizar –_si esa era la palabra_- el rostro de Potter por primera vez desde hacía cinco años y no sólo sus ojos.

Tenía poco menos de un mes que había decidido regresar a Londres desde su exilio auto impuesto y aún no se había fijado bien en Potter por miedo a que pasara justo lo que acababa de pasar. Lo que encontró ahora le sorprendió más de lo que esperaba. Los rastros adolescentes habían quedado en el pasado siendo reemplazados por expresiones más maduras, más atractivas, más consientes de mundo y más experimentadas, empero lo que más le llamaba la atención de su rostro fue el grado de sabiduría y poder que Potter sustentaba y revelaba a través de sus rasgos, lo que vio no lo desencantó, simplemente… lo descolocó.

De nuevo sintió esa necesidad de poseer al hombre que tenía enfrente, de saberlo suyo.

Se despejó la mente parpadeando y tratando de olvidar su pasado para concentrarse en el presente - _evitando reabrir heridas viejas que creyó cerradas_- y más concretamente en la expresión de Potter que en sus rasgos.

Al segundo se dio cuenta cómo Potter cambiaba de concentrado a desconcertado, seguramente fue su respuesta a la cara de estúpido que Draco debía tener; pero no lo podía evitar, por más que lo intentara, por mucho que se lo negara, Draco lo sabía y ya no tenía caso ocultárselo a él mismo, _amaba_ a Potter.

Decidió ignorar este asunto por un rato, ya en Malfoy Mannor tendría tiempo para desencadenar sus emociones, y mantener la calma y frialdad típica de un Malfoy; recompuso su mejor sonrisa y aspecto frívolo para enfrentarse a su infierno personal.

-Potter… ¿me trajiste aquí para hablar o para sentarte a verme como si fueras un retrasado mental?- dijo Draco en tono despectivo.

-Pues Malfoy, ciertamente el que empezó a verme con cara de retrasado mental fuiste tú y en cuanto a lo otro, sí, te pedí que vinieras para hablar- respondió Potter recomponiendo su gesto y adoptando una actitud relajada.

-Entonces habla Potter no tengo todo el tiempo.

-Bien primero quiero reiterarte mi petición de que te dirijas a mi por mi nombre de pila ya es suficiente con las muchas personas que se dirigen a mi por mi apellido, también lo hago porque después de todo somos compañeros de trabajo- se reclinó un poco en su sillón, inhaló lentamente para exhalar después y siguió- pero antes, ¿no te invitó a tomar una café?- .

Le hizo una seña a la mesera más cercana, la chica casi dio saltos de emoción, seguro pensaba ¡oh Dios, voy a atender al Chico-que-vivió!; sin embargo Potter no le presto la más mínima atención, lo que hizo que a Draco le picara una duda que pensaba resolver.

Disimuladamente ladeo la cabeza para mirar la mano de Potter – _**Harry**_ _para sus adentros_- la última vez que había visto esa mano tenía la piel más suave y lucía un ostentoso anillo de bodas; la causa de su desesperación, en vez de eso el anillo había sido sustituido por uno más sencillo y que tenía grabado un único símbolo. Draco se hizo una nota mental sobre encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con Potter sobre eso.

Tras haber pedido dos expresos y dos pedazos de tarta de melaza; Potter comenzó a parlotear, Draco lo escuchaba a medias por supuesto el hecho de tener a Potter en frente con esa cara que, aunque jamás lo dijera, le parecía tan tierna no ayudaba a prestar mucha atención a su conversación. Una parte de las incoherencias de Potter llamó su atención, estaba diciendo algo así como _y lo de dar paseos por esa zona, dicen que ahí se pueden encontrar…_

-¿Eres gay Potter?- pronto Draco enrojeció, todos lo estaban mirando, no porque acabara de preguntar por la sexualidad de el-chico-dorado si no por haber gritado.

-Malfoy… ¿necesitas un altavoz o algo así?- dijo Potter sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento…yo no sabía...-.

-No importa de cualquier manera no es algo que me avergüence, si Malfoy soy gay- Potter hizo una mueca extraña y continuó- y no es que sea chismoso o que me guste hacer cotilla pero…me enteré que tú también…-.

Draco casi se atraganta con el café que acaba de traer la señorita y que el había comenzado a beber, pero disimuló lo mejor que pudo que nada había pasado.

-¿Quieres un cita?- preguntó Draco un poco más emocionado de lo que pretendía.

-Pues en realidad Malfoy a decir verdad, no. Quiero un acompañante para la misión-.

Draco estuvo a punto de tomar su varita y lanzarse a si mismo un _Obliviate_; que estúpido, Potter sólo quería que fueran equipo en la misión que recién les habían asignado sobre una zona en la que se encuentran traficantes de objetos mágicos y pociones adulteradas.

-Pero tal vez un trago no estaría mal, de cualquier manera los chicos y yo vamos a ir a las Tres Escobas mañana…si tú quieres puedes acompañarnos-.

¡Bendito sea Potter que lo compone todo! Sin embargo no se lo podía permitir, no sabía que tan fuerte estaría su corazón tras años de desuso en el área de protecciones anti-Potter, por otro lado estaba seguro que lo que no necesitaba era pasar más tiempo con el pelinegro que, sin quererlo o proponérselo, tiraba todas sus defensas y barreras cual torre de naipes.

-Pues gracias por la invitación pero no gracias, no puedo- hizo un mohín- tengo que ayudar a mi madre, quiere remodelar la mansión y tú sabes…ya esta algo grande para eso- en parte decía la verdad por que se lo había prometido a su madre.

Terminaron de aclarar algunos detalles sobre la misión y el resto de la tarde se embarcaron en una conversación sobre todo y nada, Potter aprendió mucho sobre Draco y viceversa. No sabía cómo pero de pronto ya eran las nueve y los dos tenían que regresar a sus respectivas ocupaciones.

-Malfoy, fue agradable charlar contigo, nunca esperé decirlo pero… cambiaste y eres muy interesante- Potter extendió su mano hacía él a manera de despedida.

Draco vaciló un poco más, había tenido un pequeño flashback pero en esa otra ocasión había sido él quien había ofrecido su mano a Potter; finalmente estrechó la mano de Potter.-También fue agradable para mi haber conversado contigo-.

Pagaron la cuenta, o mejor dicho Potter pagó la cuenta y partieron por diferentes caminos de regreso al Callejón Diagon.

Draco iba pensado y calculando, mientras entraba y salía de una y otra tienda velozmente, casi ni prestaba atención a lo que hacía; pues se le junto para unas horas lo que debió haber hecho durante toda la tarde. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haber pasado toda la tarde en un cafetín charlando sobre la vida con Potter. Tal vez, algún día y con buena suerte su sueño se volvería realidad.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_Bueno pues no sean malos, es mi primer fic; este es mi primer capi; ya se que es corto pero en serio que lo pensé mucho. Sin embargo espero que este fic tengo sus buenos diez capítulos aunque sean un poco cortitos._

_Quisiera dedicarle este intento de fic a una persona que me inspira jeje…a Perlita Negra. Gracias sin tus genialidades esto no sería posible, espero que te guste, recuerda apenas es el comienzo. _

_Si quieren dejar comentarios sugerencias o preguntas pues háganlo yo les contestare lo más rápido que pueda, espero poder actualizar en…7 días? _

_Les parece?, si no pues dejen comment y yo tratare de adelantar la fecha._

_Atte: joahnpotter_

_PD: dudas? Sugerencias? Comentarios? Sentimientos encontrados? Sueños no realizados? XD todo por review y será respondido…Muchas Gracias_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, todos los demás personajes y algunos lugares son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro mi objetivo es divertirme y pasar un buen rato.

**Advertencias: **Este fic es slash, relación chico y chico.

Este fic es EWE…Epilogue, What Epilogue?, por lo tanto ignoro el Epílogo escrito por J.K Rowling.

Es clasificación M, por lo tanto tiene sexo explícito y no es recomendable para mentes débiles.

Si no te gusta no lo leas, y como dicen por ahí "_bajo advertencia no hay engaño_".

* * *

**CONSTRUYENDO UN FUTURO**

**Capítulo**** 2**

De regreso a Malfoy Mannor, Draco le dió sus compras a un elfo doméstico _-comida, ingredientes para pociones y algunas cosas para el remodelado-_, luego se dirigió al salón y se sirvió un trago del mejor hidromiel que el dinero pudiera pagar, dispuesto a llorar hecho ovillo en su cómodo sofá hasta que se le pasara; sin embargo, mientras se dirigía al sofá se le cruzó por la mente una mejor idea, que aunque no eliminaría el dolor que sentía en su corazón era una mejor forma de desahogarse, mucho mejor que llorar. Se bebió su trago de uno sólo y subió a su habitación corriendo para arreglarse _-hoy iba a salir y a follarse a algún chico mientras pensaba en Harry-_.

Tras ducharse, peinarse y cambiarse de ropa, sólo se miró una última vez en el espejo y salió de su habitación. Decidió dejar su varita, pues iba al Londres muggle, tomó sus llaves, _-ebrio y en medio de la noche no podía usar la Red Flú y mucho menos la aparición, regresaría en taxi o caminaría a su piso en Londres muggle-_. Estaba a punto de aparecerse en Soho, cuando una de sus elfinas le avisó que lo buscaba el gran Harry Potter. Casi se le caen las llaves al escuchar ese nombre _-¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con él?-._

- Pásalo al salón y dile que lo atiendo en un momento- balbuceó Draco.

- Disculpe, pero el señor Harry Potter dice que es muy urgente y sobre su trabajo- dijo con miedo la elfina.

Era cierto que Draco no era malo con sus elfos, pero Narcisa era poción de otro caldero y desaprobaba totalmente que los elfos contradijeran o replicaran de las órdenes de sus amos; era de esperar que su elfina reaccionara así pues si su madre se llegaba a enterar de eso le ordenaría a la pobre de su elfina que se auto castigara duramente.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y recordó lo que su elfina, que esperaba temblando por su respuesta, le había dicho.

- Urgente…- dijo pensando en voz alta, no tardó ni dos segundos en decidir qué hacer.

- En ese caso, puedes retirarte, yo lo atiendo, dile a mi madre que voy a llegar tarde porque hubo una emergencia en el trabajo y que no me espere despierta, no te preocupes, que bueno que me avisaste que era importante…- dijo esto último ya corriendo.

Tardo un minuto completo en llegar a las rejas de la Mansión Malfoy, _- que bueno que era rápido y tenía condición, cualquier persona hubiera tardado cinco minutos en llegar a paso rápido-_, donde Potter lo esperaba... Parecía que el otro mago estaba mitad apurado y mitad preocupado, se acercó a el y tras recuperar el aliento lo saludo.

- Hey Potter, ¿qué es lo que pasa?; mi elfina me dijo que era urgente- dijo observando a Potter con más cuidad. Estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo y tenía pequeños rasguños en los antebrazos- Potter solía doblarse (arrugarse, sería más exacto) la túnica de auror para luchar, dejando al descubierto esa parte de su cuerpo, lo que sólo significaba una cosa: problemas.

- Malfoy… Hola, lo siento, pero me pidieron que te buscara, ¿recuerdas el lugar donde hemos estado patrullando?- sin esperar su respuesta, lo que era raro ya que Potter solía esperar su respuesta por más obvia que fuera, prosiguió- bueno, pues hoy estábamos realizando la guardia Thomas, Watson y yo, cuando hubo una gran explosión, por suerte no me noqueó y logre llevarme a los otros dos al ministerio, ya todo está tranquilo y los otros dos que me acompañaban están bien, hay aurores por toda la zona…-.

- Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitan?-lo interrumpió Draco-

- Bueno, pues como estuve ahí pude notar magia negra lanzada por algún exmortífago, era uno de los hechizos preferidos de los seguidores de Riddle, lo utilizaban para destruir y bueno Johnson pensó que como la magia negra es tu especialidad tal vez deberías echarle un vistazo- terminó Potter.

- De acuerdo, llévame Potter- y lo tomó de un antebrazo, al instante supo que algo andaba mal, Potter había proferido un grito y desmayado, por suerte Draco lo alcanz a cargar antes de que cayera al suelo, cuando el rubio por fin salió de su shock recordó que no traía consigo su varita. De inmediato conjuró un _Accio_ e instantes después su varita llegó a su mano; sin embargo, fue inútil ya Potter comenzaba a volver en sí.

- ¡Potter! ¡Que me diste un susto de coña! ¡Creí que habías muerto!- dijo Draco enojado y preocupado a partes iguales.

- Yo… lo siento… vámonos… - comenzó a balbucear y sacó su varita del bolsillo.

- No, ni de broma, yo no me voy contigo a ningún lado mientras estés así- dijo haciendo un puchero sin querer.

- Ya basta ¡vámonos! Sólo estoy cansado, pero estoy bien _mamá_ y vámonos o le diré a Johnson que cometiste insubordinación-Potter tenía _esa_ mirada que le decía que mejor hiciera lo que decía o lo lamentaría. _Maldita jerarquía de aurores, ¿por qué Potter tenía que ser el líder de su equipo? ¡Ah, claro! Porque era el Chico Dorado._

- De acuerdo, pero si nos despartimos, espera a que nos unan y vas a lamentarlo- dijo el rubio haciéndose el digno, aunque por dentro confiaba ciegamente en Harry.

- ¡Rápido Malfoy! Menos charla y más trabajo- y así se desaparecieron los dos.

_Continuara… _

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, pues que les puedo decir que no sea mentira…. LO SIENTO! Pero en serio me esta costando mucho trabajo esto de escribir fics! Y sin internet ni ordenador pues menos! Jajaja_

_Se que este capítulo esta super cortito pero es importante, tal vez más adelante sepan por qué, pero no se preocupen el tercero y el cuarto ya están escritos y solo es caso de que los suba… y les prometo que son más laaaargos jajaja y claro mucho más interesantes, en fin este capi era…como dice una amiga mía muy querida "un mal necesario"._

_Gracias a los que leen el fic…_

_Gladiz: gracias por ser paciente y leer el fic, me encanta que te este gustando el fic… como sabes es mi primer fic y es importante lo que opines de el._

_HIMEXTINA: Awww! Tengo mi primer fan! Que genial! Eso no me lo esperaba… gracias por tu apoyo y por la espera nena! Ojala te haya gustado aunque sea un poco el super mini capi…ahora si se los juro no tardo en subir los otros capi…lo que pasa es que pensé que sería mejor subirlos ya que el fic este un poco avanzado en cuanto a escribirlo….Por cierto si es un Harry/Draco, sin embargo en algún momento Harry tendrá que ser bottom por que el fic así lo exige…no te adelanto más por que se pierde el chiste… y si soy un principiante….Gracias_

_Atte: Joahnpotter_

_PD: dudas? Sugerencias? Comentarios? Sentimientos encontrados? Sueños no realizados? XD todo por review y será respondido…Muchas Gracias_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, todos los demás personajes y algunos lugares son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro mi objetivo es divertirme y pasar un buen rato.

**Advertencias: **Este fic es slash, relación chico y chico.

Este fic es EWE…Epilogue? What Epilogue?, por lo tanto ignoro el Epílogo escrito por J.K Rowling.

Es clasificación M, por lo tanto tiene sexo explícito y no es recomendable para mentes débiles.

Si no te gusta no lo leas, y como dicen por ahí "_bajo advertencia no hay engaño_".

* * *

**CONSTRUYENDO UN FUTURO**

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando la sensación de asfixia terminó y sus pies tocaron suelo firme, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que estaba completo. Draco pensó que Potter nunca perdía la concentración ya que para su asombro estaba completo, pero… ¿de qué se sorprendía? Después de todo Potter era el chico-que-vivió-dos-veces.

La escena le resultó familiar, de repente Draco había sido transportado de alguna manera a los días de guerra, y una vez más estaba rodeado de escombros, casi podía escuchar los suplicas y quejidos de los heridos.

- Draco ¿estas bien?- ¡ah! Era la voz de Potter, de nuevo estaba en el presente.

Al parecer eran unas bodegas, o eso fueron antes de la explosión, ahora sólo había polvo, grietas, pedazos de metal chamuscado y algunos materiales ya irreconocibles al haberse quemado. En el lugar ya habían aurores rastreadores, recreadores y el Jefe Johnson. Draco avanzó junto con Potter en dirección a su jefe; este al verlos se apresuró hacia ellos.

- Malfoy que bueno que ya estas aquí, Potter dice que la consistencia de la magia le parece familiar a las de los exmortífagos, quiero que haga un reconocimiento de la zona y al final investigue a Potter y a nuestro único testigo con legeremancia – el Jefe Johnson parecía estresado, se secó el sudor que le cubría la frente y prosiguió – quiero su informe el próximo lunes en mi escritorio… y ojalá no sea nada de mucho peligro.

- Potter, Malfoy…- hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia cada uno de ellos – nos vemos- y se alejó a rápidas zancadas, les dio órdenes a los pocos aurores que aún no se habían retirado y desapareció, pronto sólo quedaron Potter, el auror encargado del testigo y él.

Decidió comenzar por una de las bodegas que medio se mantenían en pie, dejó su magia correr y entrar en contacto con los residuos que aun permanecían intactos de la otra magia. Draco se tensó al instante, esa magia, tal vez nunca la había tenido cerca, pero su sustancia le era inconfundible, pertenecía a un exmortífago; sin embargo, había algo diferente, como si el ejecutor hubiese tratado, con poco éxito, de mutar su magia y quitarle el tinte de mortífago, sí, detrás de esto había alguien poderos o dedicado, también noto que la magia era agresiva, muy agresiva para ser exactos, devolvió su magia recién extendida hacia él.

Terminó el reconocimiento con varios hechizos detectores, llegando a una conclusión _-interesante-_ el hechizo ejecutado, en efecto, tal como le había dicho Potter era de los favoritos de los mortífagos para destruir _-antiguo, pero efectivo-, _parecía viejo pero transformado, modificado extrañamente, tendría que hacer varias pruebas para estar seguro de saber que hechizo había sido lanzado y seguramente tendría que consultarlo con algunas personas bien calificados en ese campo más que él _-obviamente-_; aun que definitivamente era magia negra.

Le llevó aproximadamente 15 min pero al terminar quedo satisfecho, tras lanzar varios conjuros para detectar la variación del hechizo original, el resultado fue una variación extremadamente perjudicial del hechizo _-mortfuss káustico-_ usado por los seguidores de Voldemort, quedando un encantamiento largo, complicado y laborioso… _-mortfuss huptoin káustico-_ los efectos no los sabía y no estaba totalmente seguro de que ese fuera el hechizo (aunque algo dentro de él, no sabía por qué, rogaba a Merlín que se estuviera equivocando) pero eso ya lo tendría que investigar con los expertos para el informe que tenía que entregar le a Johnson el lunes, algo que seguramente haría más tarde o el próximo día, pues estaba dispuesto a terminar esto lo más pronto posible para no tener que estar mucho tiempo cerca de Potter y así no poner su integridad mental y emocional en demasiado riesgo.

Draco no se había dado cuenta, estaba realmente concentrado en su reconocimiento de la zona, fue por eso que casi le da un infarto cuando al voltear se encontró a un palmo de la cara de Potter; al parecer el Chico Dorado había estado pegado al rubio mientras hacía su trabajo.

La mente comenzó a nublársele y sintió como muchas mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, unas ganas irremediables de besar, abrazar, confesar y jurar amor eterno al ojiverde lo llenaron; las alarmas de su cabeza se prendieron y se alejó de un salto de Potter (aunque dolorosamente de esos soñados pero prohibidos labios).

Comenzó a dar zancadas hacia el auror guardia, un tal James. Sentía la mirada de Potter clavada en él, seguramente se preguntaba por qué demonios Draco había puesto la misma cara de estúpido que en el café de Diagon Alley; pero aceptémoslo, gracias a Merlín, Potter no era de muchas luces y difícilmente adivinaría lo que Draco escondía. Sin embargo eso había estado tan cerca…

Parecía que ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas, pues en vez de un mago semi-pobre estilo "Weasley" que había estado esperando, lo que encontró fue algo que lo emocionó sobremanera, un antiguo amigo suyo que había conocido durante los dos años que había pasado en Italia. Una mirada azul penetrante le devolvía la mirada, los ojos de nada más y nada menos que Alexander Dilenck le devolvían la mirada.

_**************************************************FLASHBACK*****************************************************************_

_Italia, dos años atrás…_

_Draco estaba sentado en una cafetín del barrio mágico de Italia; pensando en la tarea y trabajos que necesitaba entregar para el siguiente, estaba siendo un domingo normal, inclusive se podría decir que aburrido, las sillas eran bastante incómodas o tal vez era por que llevaba bastante tiempo sentado entra tareas y trabajos de su especialidad, no era nada fácil y por supuesto nada divertido estudiar una especialidad en Magia Negra o mejor dicho Artes Oscuras como su maestro se empecinaba en llamarla. Justo por su incomodidad fue que tuvo la necesidad de cambiar de posición y decidir estirar las piernas de manera perpendicular al acomodo de la silla; sin embargo, al girar las piernas chocó con algo duro, una persona que iba pasando._

_Dicha persona era una chico de al parecer la misma edad que Draco, el chico había caído y se había que, supuso Draco, acaba de comprar, lentamente el desconocido se comenzó a levantar, era castaño, de pelo ondulado y al parecer suave, de tez clara, ojos imposiblemente azules y para su mala suerte más alto y fornido que Draco. Lo miró a los ojos y los ojos azules le devolvían una mirada furiosa._

_Draco completamente apenado, y por que no reconocerlo algo asustado por la apariencia y la mirada del chico, tomó rápidamente su varita y limpió el desastre, momentos después ayuda al chico a medio limpiarse la camisa y li invita a sentarse con él y permitirle que le compre otro café en vista de que había tirado el que llevaba. Para su sorpresa, al volver a mirar al chico este ya no tenía la antigua mirada asesina, si no ahora un brillo especial cubría sus hermosos ojos. El joven acepta encantado la invitación y se sienta con Draco._

_- Mesero- uno de los meseros se acerca- dos capuchinos con crema irlandesa, por favor- ordena al mesero, éste mueve su varita en varias floritura y aparecen dos elegantes tazas con las bebidas, tras eso se marcha._

_- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- y al decir esto Draco alcanzó a notar que un brillo repentino había aparecido y desaparecido en los ojos del chico, decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su presentación - y te ofrezco una sincera disculpa por el incidente, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?-terminó mirando fijamente al otro chico._

_El castaño observa de regreso a Draco por unos segundos-valorándolo- y después contesta- mi nombre es Alexander Dilenck- y extiende su mano, sin embargo Draco lo mira sospechosamente y pregunta._

_- ¿Dilenck? ¿Alexander Dilenck? Tú eres el único que fue totalmente perdonado de todos los cargos en el ministerio inglés por que no había pruebas que demostraran que tú también eras parte de la segunda rama o clase de mortífagos -dijo eso último más como afirmación que como pregunta._

_- No encontraron nada por que yo no era parte de esa estupidez, es más ni siquiera llevo la marca Tenebrosa, en ese entonces me encontraba en América estudiando y para cuando regresé me llevaron de inmediato al ministerio y los aurores me interrogaron cerca de 5 hrs. Hasta que por fin me liberaron, sin embargo me tenían vigilado y fue cuando decidí emigrar a Italia y desde entonces estoy aquí- dijo Dilenck con algo de rencor en sus palabras y mostrándole el antebrazo donde se suponía tendría que estar la marca, o lo que a los exmortífagos les quedaba de ella, limpia._

_- Entonces eres de los buenos…- más pregunto que nada Draco._

_- Pues más bien no soy, me deslinde de mi familia cuando empezaron con su estupidez de la pureza de sangre, fue por eso que decidí estudiar en América desde pequeño; sin embargo tenía que verlos en vacaciones y supongo que el Ministerio sospecho por eso, tal vez en algún momento regrese a Londres, la verdad extraño mi ciudad, pero que se le puede hacer…. Y tú, ¿acaso no eres el hijo traidor de los que solían ser la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort?- pregunto Dilenck con, al parecer, real curiosidad._

_- Si soy yo, sin embargo, mi madre en realidad nunca hizo nada incorrecto e inclusive ayudó a Harry Potter el día de la batalla mintiéndole al Señor Oscuros sobre la aparente muerte del chico-que-vivió, en realidad mi madre sólo fue mortífaga de nombre, yo en cambio tuve que hacer cosas que preferiría no contar, pero siempre en calidad de espía de la Orden del Fénix, al contrario que mi madre que no lo hacía por estar del lado del bien si no más que nada por que no le interesaba yo tenía motivos propios. En mi familia el único demente que creía en la pureza de la sangre era mi padre, y creo que con eso respondí a las posibles preguntas sobre la guerra….-._

_Y así siguieron platicando sobre el futuro, el pasad0, el presente; sobre todo y nada. La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que Draco hubiese deseado; y pronto tuvo que marcharse, pagó la cuenta y le dio su número de celular a Alexander. Cada quien partió por caminos distintos con pensamientos distintos, Draco con una solo idea en mente -tenía un nuevo amigo- el cual parecía que lo entendía en varias cosas mas que en banalidades; por otro lado Alexander pensaba que la plática de la tarde había sido interesante y que de una u otra forma, tarde o temprano haría suyo a Draco, ahora que sabía que también él era gay. _

_**********************************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK************************************************************_

-¿Alexander? ¿Alexander Dilenck? ¡No puedo creerlo amigo! ¿Qué haces aquí?, ya se, se te acabaron los tipos con quien follar en Italia y has venido a ver la calidad de los londinenses, es bueno tenerte por acá-dijo Draco rebosante de alegría, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Alexander para darle un abrazo.

Al rubio le pareció que a Potter no le agradaba Alexander pues el pelinegro puso cara de pocos amigos cuando el castaño lo abrazó de vuelta, en ese momento a Draco le importaba un reverendo cacahuate lo que Potter pensara de Dilenck, pues había extrañado muchísimo a su amigo y no iba a dejar que el comportamiento del auror le amargara el momento; sin embargo. Como siempre, Potter no iba a dejar a Draco ser feliz pues tras ordenarle a James, el auror que custodiaba a Dilenck, que se fuera, se acerco a ellos cuando el italiano y el apenas comenzaban a ponerse al día de sus vidas. Ya que al partir Draco hacia Londres decidieron detener su amistad, en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido Alexander el que con cara de pesar le pidió que ya no se contactará con el al regresar a Londres, tal vez era por que ahora que vivía tranquilo no quería que de nuevo los aurores ingleses lo molestaran, de cualquier manera Draco se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Dilenck sobre la razón de eso.

- ¿Qué es esto Malfoy? ¿Una reunión de ex colegas o un interrogatorio?- lo cortó bruscamente Potter _-ese desgraciado, siempre amargándole su cerveza de mantequilla-_ pensó Draco con desánimo - no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y por desgracia tampoco un gira tiempo, así que ¿por qué no mejor comienzas a trabajar y dejas las bromas para después?- continuó Potter con su mal carácter.

- Cálmate Potter, tampoco creas que es un edén trabajar contigo, además si tuvieras otra cosa mejor que hacer no estarías trabajando una guardia nocturna que no es tuya si no del flojo de Finnigan y encima es en viernes en la noche- respondió mordazmente Draco. -_Maldito Potter, ¿quién le había dicho que podía darle órdenes? ¡Que le dieran!-._

Al parecer de Alexander, Draco estaba bastante irritable al igual que Potter, así que se arriesgó a intervenir.

- Draco, tal vez deberías comenzar el interrogatorio, es que tu compañero se ve un poco enojado…- dijo inocentemente Alexander. _-¡Uh, pero que traidor! ¿Acaso estaba apoyando a Potter?-._

- Alex, ¿ahora lo defiendes?, pero bueno, no importa al fin así de víboras son los italianos- Draco dijo esto último con su mejor tono afilado- y ya que tanto quieres que te interrogue, pues comencemos…- y dicho eso apreció un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero encantados que de inmediato tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron a escribir los datos del interrogatorio. Draco se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

- ¿Nombre?-.

- Alexander Dilenck- respondió rápidamente su amigo.

- Señor Dilenck, ¿sería tan amable de explicarnos cuál es su participación en la escena?- preguntó nuevamente Draco.

- Claro, yo trabajo como velador nocturno de 9 pm a 8 am- dijo mientras un rubor comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas- ya sabes, acabo de regresar al país y nunca me eh podrido en dinero como tú, así que necesitaba trabajo…-.

- Limítese a contestar a lo que se le pregunta…- lo cortó bruscamente Potter.

-Si, lo siento…- se disculpó rápidamente Dilenck mientras Draco miraba de manera asesina a Potter por tratar tan mal a su amigo.

- ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo cuando ocurrió la explosión?- pregunto Draco de una manera más cortés y agradable que Potter lo que calmo un poco a Alexander.

- Estaba sentado en la entrada de frente a las bodegas…-dijo Alexander frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué hizo cuando ocurrió la explosión? -.

- No pude hacer nada, un trozo de metal me dejó inconsciente hasta que llegaron los aurores y me reanimaron-.

- ¿Sabe de dónde vino la explosión?-.

- Pues yo estaba en el este (la entrada) de manera que supongo vino del lado norte de las bodegas ya que el metal me golpeó por el lado derecho-.

- Bien eso es todo, sólo nos queda una cosa más, sería tan amable de reafirmar su versión permitiéndome el uso de legeremancia, no se preocupe Malfoy es un experto y si coopera y se concentra sólo en el lapso de tiempo que se le pide no habría necesidad de invadir su intimidad- soltó Potter de manera mecánica, ya que el siempre decía esa parte y se la sabía de memoria, es por eso que lo decía tan llano y sin sentimiento, para Potter era simple protocolo.

- Bien- aceptó Dilenck, al parecer tranquilo, sabiendo que sería Draco y no el malhumorado salvador del mundo mágico el que entraría en su memoria; o al menos eso pensó el rubio.

- ¿Listo? Tendrás que concentrarte en un lapso de 3 o 4 minutos antes de lo último que recuerdes ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Draco mirando a su amigo a los ojos y tratando de infundirle algo de confianza a su amigo.

- Si cuando quieras Draco- dijo Dilenck relajado.

- OK, l_egeremens_-.

Pronto Draco se encontró en un espacio amplio sin techo y con suelo de tierra; a su frente tal como había dicho Alexander estaba la entrada del fraccionamiento de bodegas, una reja amplia y bastante alta, sujeta a un alambrado que al parecer cercaba todo el lugar. De espaldas se extendía un campo con alrededor de 25 o 30 bodegas gigantescas. Justo a su derecha Alexander estaba sentado tranquilamente en un bote volteado de cabeza silbando una canción que Draco seguramente no conocía. De pronto un ruido ensordecedor les llego a él y el Dilenck del recuerdo, coincidiendo de nuevo con lo dicho por Dilenck, Draco volteó a la derecha justo para ver varios pedazos de metal que se acercaban a él, flamas, nubes de polvo… la explosión; un pedazo de, al parecer, una viga de metal golpeó bruscamente a Dilenck y el recuerdo desapareció, lo siguiente fue oscuridad en la que se escuchaba el ruido de ¿aurores?; Dilenck abrió los ojos y un medi-mago estaba frente a él.

Draco rompió el flujo de magia y de nuevo estuvo en su cuerpo frente a un sudoroso Alexander.

- Bien Alexander ya esta todo completo y confirmado puedes irte a tu casa, mi numero es el mismo, llámame; nos vemos, ahora sigue Potter. Adiós- Se despidió cortésmente Draco de su amigo y con un último abrazo, Dilenck se despidió y desapareció.

- Potter, no tenías que ser tan maleducado; pero en ti es pedirle peras al olmo- dijo Draco con sarcasmo acercándose a Potter.

-Calla Malfoy- respondió Potter que tenía un mano en la cabeza y el ceño fruncido. _-Parece cansado y enfermo, bien, hare esto rápido y ya me desquitaré el lunes por esto-._

-Ahora Potter hay que hacer esto rápido y sin complicaciones, comienza con tu historia verbalmente y luego la confirmare- dicho esto acerco el pergamino, la pluma y el tintero que habían permanecido suspendidos en el aire hasta ahora - Son las de rutina… así que comenzare desde el principio: ¿Nombre?- y Draco esperó la respuesta de Potter.

Sin embargo, esta nunca llegó pues Potter simplemente se desplomó y esta vez Draco no lo pudo alcanzar, pero su magia sin control hizo que la caída no lo lastimara. No perdió tiempo desapareció el pergamino, la pluma y el tintero; tomó a Potter entre sus brazos y lo comenzó a llamar.

- ¿Potter?¿Potter, estas bien? ¡Vamos, despierta!- Draco comenzaba a asustarse y trato en vano de reanimarlo con un hechizo, ya al borde de la histeria y a punto de llorar, decidió llamarlo de nuevo- ¿Potter? Vamos, despierta por favor. ¡Harry, responde! No me hagas esto.

Draco comenzó a respirar profundamente, para tranquilizarse, ya tranquilo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: Se llevó a Potter a Malfoy Mannor pues esto le daba mala espina y no le confiaría a nadie la salud de la persona que amaba. No, no podría soportar que la ineptitud de algún medi-mago le quitara lo único que le mantenía con ganas de seguir vivo.

Con ese único pensamiento en la cabeza, Draco cargó a Potter entre sus brazos, se serenó y desapareció con el hacia su casa.

_Continuará…_

* * *

N/A:

_Hola! Que tal? Les gusto? Espero de verdad que sí, porque me costó muchas desveladas y cansancio terminarlo, se los prometí ¿o no?, pues bueno yo no creo tardar demasiado en subir el 4° capítulo, siento la tardanza pero es que como no servía mi ordenador y soy demasiado pobre como para ir a un café XD o tal vez demasiado coda, pues lo estaba escribiendo a mano, además voy construyendo poco apoco la estructura del fic, y trato de que tenga el menor número de fallas (digo el menor por que soy nueva en esto y pues casi no le sé, por lo que seguro tengo errores garrafales o me manché con el OoC no se….mi única defensa es … mis historias son EWE! Y pues quien sabe! A lo mejor Draco cambió en la postguerra! XD)._

_Gracias a los que se dan el tiempo para leer mi descabellado fic…_

_Atte: Joahnpotter_

_PD: dudas? Sugerencias? Comentarios? Sentimientos encontrados? Sueños no realizados? XD todo por review y será respondido…Muchas Gracias_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, todos los demás personajes y algunos lugares son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro mi objetivo es divertirme y pasar un buen rato.

**Advertencias: **Este fic es slash, relación chico y chico.

Este fic es EWE…Epilogue? What Epilogue?, por lo tanto ignoro el Epílogo escrito por J.K Rowling.

Es clasificación M, por lo tanto tiene sexo explícito y no es recomendable para mentes débiles.

Si no te gusta no lo leas, y como dicen por ahí "_bajo advertencia no hay engaño_".

* * *

**CONSTRUYENDO UN FUTURO**

**Capítulo 4**

Malfoy Mannor estaba tranquila y en silenció cuando llegaron, eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: una, Narcissa estaba dormida, lo cual era seguro dada la hora, o dos, había salido; sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse, no le tenía miedo a su madre, ¡por favor!, era sólo que con Potter en ese estado prefería no tener más sorpresas y poder dedicarse únicamente a curarlo y averiguar por que no despertaba. Decidió asegurarse de que su madre dormía.

-¡Tink, Ding!- llamó Draco.

Al instante dos elfos aparecieron, uno un poco más pequeño que otro, los dos de nariz ganchuda y larga, al parecer iguales; sin embargo, sus ojos eran de diferentes colores, el de uno azules celeste y el de otro cafés.

- ¿Si amo?- preguntaron a la vez

- Tink, necesito que me avises donde esta y que hace mi madre, si esta dormida, que es lo más seguro, vigila si se despierta y me busca, y búscame. Ding, ve a mi cuarto, nos vemos allí.- al decir esto los dos elfos hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras con Potter en los brazos, pesaba pero en realidad no le importaba, púes estaba sumergido en los rasgos de este, parecía que sufría en sueños, por el rictus de su cara- Draco estaba realmente preocupado por el auror.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su cuarto, éste se encontraba en el primer piso en la tercera puerta de la derecha. Ding mantenía la puerta abierta para facilitar la entrada de su amo, apenas Draco entro en la habitación, Ding la volvió a cerrar. Se acercó a su cama y con cuidado deposito a Potter en ella.

- Ding, cámbiale la ropa por un pijama cómodo, yo espero a fuera, llámame cuando termines- diciendo esto salió y cerró bien la puerta.

Tres minutos después Ding asomaba su cara por la puerta- Listo amo Draco-. Abrió la puerta para permitirle el paso a Draco y cuando este entró, la cerró de nuevo.

-Tú y Tink tienen estrictamente prohibido decirle a alguien que Potter esta aquí y su misión es que nadie se entere, ni mi madre, y por supuesto cuidarlo cuando yo no este con él. A hora puedes retirarte.- El elfo hizo otra reverencia y desapareció.

-Bien Potter ahora me dirás que tienes.- Draco sacó su varita, e hizo un hechizo para saber si era alguna causa mágica lo que había dejado así a Potter. Se sorprendiendo al ver una luz parpadeante en el corazón y sienes de Potter; había atribuido el desmayo de Potter a falta de sueño y mala alimentación o algo por el estilo.

Draco no era medi-mago, pero conocía de maldiciones, probó otro hechizo para darse una idea de que era lo que tenía Potter. Se llevo un susto de muerte cuando descubrió restos de magia negra; pensando rápidamente, dejo extenderse su magia un vez más hasta encontrarse en contacto con la de Potter, para su sorpresa, la magia de Potter tenía tintes de otra magia, para ser exactos, la misma que había encontrado en las bodegas, esto era demasiado extraño.

Regreso su magia a él. Primero debía asegurarse que Potter no moriría por causa de ese hechizo. Dejó a Potter a solas, por supuesto, sabía que Ding cuidaría de él y le avisaría si algo pasaba; se dirigía al único lugar donde podría encontrar algo que le ayudase, una biblioteca, pero no cualquiera, una biblioteca al menos seis veces más grande y mejor equipada que la de Hogwarts: la biblioteca de la familia Malfoy.

Esperaba poder encontrar algo acerca del hechizo que había sido lanzado en el área de las bodegas, la biblioteca familiar tenía tomos de libros sobre casi cualquier tema, magia o criatura mágica, en realidad que su padre hubiese sido mortífago le ayudaba bastante pues la base original del hechizo había sido uno viejo, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para que no en cualquier lugar pudiera encontrar información sobre él, sobre todo porque estaba casi seguro que Lord Voldemort lo había inventado durante sus años mozos y lo había enseñado a sus primeros mortífagos: entre ellos su padre.

Por otro lado, estaba esa extraña manía que Lucius siempre había tenido, tal vez solamente había sido un pasatiempo al principio que con el tiempo se había vuelto hábito y después manía. Lucius solía escribir los hechizos que Lord Voldemort les enseñaba, la técnica, los efectos, la manera correcta de usar la varita, la pronunciación desglosada y por supuesto la manera de contrarrestarlos; había que reconocer que su padre, aunque tenía los principios movidos y tal vez era bastante sádico, era un hombre inteligente y precavido.

Draco recordaba perfectamente como había encontrado el libro que ahora mismo buscaba donde lo había dejado la última vez: el despacho de su padre. El lugar estaba algo escondido, por decirlo así; la puerta de entrada se encontraba al final de la biblioteca en el tercer piso de la misma y, considerando el tamaño de la biblioteca, por lo menos quince metros de ancho, por otros quince de largo y unos cuatro o cinco metros de alto no era fácil de hallar; lo que más le gustaba a Draco eran el techo y el suelo de la biblioteca. Justo en el centro había una enorme escalera de mármol negro con vivos plateados (a juego con toda la decoración de la biblioteca) en caracol, de la base de esta miles de pequeños mosaicos formaban el emblema familiar, subiendo por ella hasta e final partían otros miles de pequeños vitrales; era una vista maravillosa pues, gracias a la magia, el vitral en completo cambiaba de acomodo formando diferentes figuras como el fondo de un caleidoscopio o tal vez paisajes: un amanecer, un anochecer, aunque también mostraba el emblema familiar y el retrato de Malfoy Mannor.

Por supuesto, Draco no podría leer todos los libros ni en tres vidas, pero por lo menos conocía bastante bien la biblioteca y sabía donde encontrar que libro, dependiendo del tema o de que tan viejo fuera o de el autor, el sistema de organización de la biblioteca era bastante complicado, pero justo para eso había un elfo doméstico-bibliotecario: Topher, que también era el encargado de volver imperceptible la puerta del despacho para alguien que no fuera un Malfoy, a menos que el cabeza de la familia así lo decidiera.

La recopilación de hechizos de su padre era un libro de tapas de cuero negras, de unos quince centímetros de grueso, escrito con la elegante caligrafía de su padre todo en tinta negra. Se había topado con el libro, en uno de esos momentos que uno revisa las cosas de sus familiares muertos y recuerda momentos, con ayuda de esos objetos, en ese entonces, cuando la muerte de Lucius aún era reciente Draco solía pasar mucho tiempo en ese despacho que aún no consideraba suyo y que hasta la fecha no lo hacía, era su manera de mantener el recuerdo de Lucius vivo, ya que el despacho le recordaba realmente como era su padre, y no como los retratos que habían aparecido el día de su muerte, todos esos que lo miraban fría y altivamente al pasar.

Tal vez Lucius no había sido el mejor padre del mundo pero tampoco el peor, si bien era cierto que no era un perita dulce, se permitía muestras, pequeñas pero importantes, de cariño hacía su familia. No siempre, pues debía mantener su imagen de mala persona, Draco sabía que tal vez si había sido malo, pero a fin de cuentas siempre había sido su padre, tal vez lo había odiado por ser duro con él pero tras su muerte el odio se había esfumado, dejando paso al respeto, orgullo y cariño que Draco sentía muy interiormente hacia su padre.

Después de todo Lucius había puesto su granito de arena en la liberación de su familia junto con Potter al echarse la culpa de todo y decir que el los había obligado a pasarse al lado Oscuro, tal vez no era totalmente falso, pero con eso y el testimonio de Potter, su madre y él pudieron salir libres, su madre no había perdido contacto social, aunque extrañaba demasiado a su padre y él por otro lado había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar su carrera en su país natal pues su expediente estaba en blanco, sin embargo, a pesar de eso había preferido estudiar su servicio en Italia y no en Londres por _-motivos personales-_, en otras palabras, un intento en vano de olvidar a Potter.

Por fin había llegado al despacho de su padre, tomó el pomo y despacio abrió la puerta; el espacio era una estancia circular bastante grande, casi todo era negro ahí, aunque sabía que podía redecorarlo, de cierta forma le gustaba como era, estaba decorado para pensar; el suelo era mármol negro con nervaduras blancas, paredes verdes Slytherin, muebles negros y lámparas negras. Se dirigió a una vitrina empotrada en la pared justo a la izquierda de la puerta, con cuidado abrió las puertas de cristal, de la tercera repisa sacó el libro, lo dejo en el escritorio y regreso a cerrar las puertas. Decidió que era mejor que estuviera con Potter, no fuera a pasarle algo mientras no estaba con él. Llevando el libro con él recorrió todo el camino hasta su cuarto.

Mientras recorría Malfoy Mannor de extremo a extremo, iba pensando en Potter, en todo lo que le había contado el día anterior; tal vez no era mucho pero ahora lo entendía mucho mejor, ya que su pasado no había sido exactamente feliz, es más ni siquiera rozaba esa palabra, pero por lo menos había estado a salvo diecisiete años en esa casa, eso era lo que contaba ¿no?

Si bien era cierto que durante su especie de amistad a finales de la guerra y durante la academia de aurores Draco no había sabido que estaba enamorado de Potter o al menos no lo había aceptado, de hecho fue hasta que se graduaron y tuvieron las vacaciones previas a su servicio que lo aceptó; sabía que Potter y el jamás podrían ser nada que no fuera amigos, pero el estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, no obstante Potter también había estado bastante raro durante esa época, no fue hasta el 4 de Julio que se entero del por qué. Potter iba a casarse.

En ese momento Draco supo que tenía que irse, que ya no podía seguir así , que el hueco de su corazón lo hundiría en una profunda oscuridad, Draco escapó, por que ya no podía más, necesitaba olvidarlo, arrancarlo de su corazón, era cierto que había podido mantener la careta dos meses, esa de desgraciado que siempre había tenido frente a Potter, sólo que la situación había variado desde que habían entrado a la Academia de Aurores y les había tocado compartir habitación, se les podía considerar amigos, los dos habían madurado y dejado atrás la riñas de infantes que habían mantenido durante Hogwarts, aún eran rivales, pero de una forma más sana, ya no trataban ni de destruirse ni de humillarse, simplemente era una sana competencia entre alumnos para mostrarse a si mismos que podían con el otro, que estaban al mismo nivel.

Esa era su amistad, o eso pensaba Draco; si era cierto todo había cambiado, lo malo era que los cambios sólo se había producido en Draco, Potter seguía igual o eso parecía, tampoco es que hubiera pasado todo su tiempo con él desde que había regresado a Londres. Al fin de cuentas no lo podía evitar, ellos habían sido amigos y Potter aún lo pensaba, además Draco había tomado la decisión de regresar, había rechazado la propuesta de volverse parte de los aurores italianos y había venido por cuenta propia, tal vez era masoquista.

En eso pensaba cuando llegó al cuarto de Potter (bueno en realidad Potter estaba en SU cuarto ahora que lo pensaba); abrió la puerta lenta y cuidadosamente, por sí Potter se despertaba; sin embargo Potter seguía con ese rictus en su cara, tenía la cara con una fina capa de sudor y se movía un poco, parecía agitado, como si tuviera pesadillas. Tal vez debía despertarlo, sin pensarlo dejo el libro en una mesa que se encontraba a la izquierda de puerta y se acercó a la cama, se sentó en ella cerca de Potter, le tomo un hombro y lo comenzó a agitar, pero Potter no parecía notarlo así que decidió llamarlo.

- Potter, Harry, vamos despierta, Potter- pero el aludido seguía en sus aparentes pesadillas, no había que perder tiempo, así que tomo el libro y abrió una puerta que se encontraba a mitad de la pared de la derecha de la cama, su estudio, como solía llamarlo cuando era estudiante, un lugar dispuesto para que Draco hiciese su trabajos, era azul turquesa, con lámparas de luz blanca, tenía al menos 4 libreros grandes, dos pufs, un escritorio y un silla de cuero mediana, todos los muebles de color café oscuro. Una ventana enorme frente al escritorio cumplía la función de brindarle suficiente luz al joven cuando hacía tareas durante el día, ahora la ventana estaba cerrada pues no había nada de luz, ya eran alrededor de la una y media de la mañana.

Aún tenía tiempo antes del amanecer, si Potter salía de su letargo mañana, tal vez debería llevarlo a San Mungo para que le dieran un chequeo antes de que se fuera a su casa; por lo que sabía Potter vivía en una pequeña casa incomunicada en las afueras de Londres. Por excepción de la Red Flú y las barreras de aparición que nadie, que Potter no quisiera, podía usar.

Se sentó en su silla y abrió el libro, comenzó a hojear, la maldición si mal no recordaba era -mortfuss huptoin káustico-, así que comenzó por buscar mortfuss y sus variaciones, Lucius por suerte había hechizado el libro para que se ordenara al gusto del lector, así que Draco pasó su varita por una página en blanco que rezaba en la parte superior "Índice" y dijo- Alfabéticamente y sólo quiero efectos y contra hechizos-.

Enseguida las páginas de libro comenzaron a girar y a moverse, vio las letras aparecer y desaparecer varias veces durante un corto tiempo, el libro de pronto se cerro, y estuvo así alrededor de dos segundos, se abrió nuevamente en la misma página del índice que ahora estaba llena, Draco comenzó a buscar _mortfuss_.

La encontró en la página 215…

_**Mortfuss**__- _Hechizo prioritariamente de destrucción; sin embargo, en ciertas combinaciones suele quemar. Se usa para destruir lugares amplios, en donde la magia no podrá surtir efecto hasta pasado el mes.

Normalmente no hay nada que pueda deshacer el hechizo pues anula la magia durante un mes. En realidad no tiene contra hechizo ya que sólo afecta objetos inanimados: ni personas, ni animales. Los objetos o lugares dañados son irrecuperables por métodos mágicos, casi siempre se opta por derrumbar o tirar lo que quedo y empezar de nuevo.

Bueno al menos no era peligrosa para los seres vivos esta parte del hechizo, al parecer esta había sido la responsable del estado en el que habían quedado las bodegas; lo del mes…. eso definitivamente iba para el informe de Johnson.

Ya no había duda, ese era el hechizo, por lo menos se podría ahorrar lo de la consulta con "expertos" que seguro dirían algo así como: _¡es señal de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado regresará! _ A esos tipos sí que les había dejado secuelas la guerra; pensó con algo de ironía. Tomó una hoja de papel, una pluma y un tintero que estaban en el escritorio y copió lo que decía el libro. Siguió con _huptoin_…

_**Huptoin-**_ Hechizo de sueño oscuro, el sujeto al que se le hechiza estará sumergido por tres días completos en pesadillas donde lo que sueñe o sufra su cuerpo será un verdadero daño infringido hacía el receptor. Cuando es ejecutado en conjunto con otro se aplica el contra hechizo de éste con el contra hechizo de los demás, no es complicado y el ejecutor es de poca habilidad (mortífago de 2ª categoría seguramente) _-mi padre tan dulce- _pensó Draco y siguió leyend_o_. Su contra hechizo es "allevämentum arceo" sin embargo no se rompe por completo, sólo se disminuye el daño que sufre el sujeto y los días que duerme de tres a día y medio dependiendo del conjuro en completo. Este hechizo sólo se puede romper por completo cuando esta solo, es decir, sin combinaciones. Es importante recordar que al despertar al sujeto se le deben administrar pociones reconstituyentes inmediatamente y cada siete horas puntualmente por, por lo menos, tres días.

Mal esto estaba mal; esta parecía ser la parte difícil del hechizo aunque tal vez no era tan malo si según su padre uno de 2ª categoría lo realizaba. El no creía por completo en ninguna clase de jerarquía a excepción de las del ministerio y eso más que aceptarla estaba acostumbrado, pero con los mortífagos era diferente, o eso pensaba. Anotó deprisa lo que necesitaba y busco la última parte que componía al encantamiento. Esto no parecía pintar bien.

_**Káustico- **_Hechizo de infección, al conjurarse en un lugar amplio pero delimitado, la gente que era tocada o infectada por el hechizo moría. El hechizo duraba 24hrs hasta que la persona moría al no resistir dolores de igual magnitud que un crucio. El contra hechizo "Hardyr alesto" sólo detiene el sufrimiento lo suficiente para que la persona viva pero pierda la razón, sin embargo, en conjunto con otros hechizos este sólo hace que la persona pierda movilidad unas cuantas horas, pero se contrarresta tomando un poco de poción regeneradora de músculos cada siete horas por tres días aproximadamente.

Ahora lo entendía, su padre hacía esto para estar preparado contra los posibles castigos que Lord Voldemort pudiera utilizar contra ellos, quería estar precavido. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de enorgullecerse por el ingenio de su padre; tenía que curar a Potter, parecía que no era tan grave, a excepción del dolor que tendría después, agotamiento de músculos pero gracias a Merlín nada grave, aunque, no estaba seguro y de verdad esperaba que lo hiciera correctamente. Si esto salía bien le juraba a Merlín que cuidaría de Harry indirectamente y no intentaría nada más que ser su amigo aunque mucho le partiera esto el corazón, pero el sacrificio valía la pena.

Según las enseñanzas de su padre romper hechizos era un arte, y como todo tomaba su tiempo, primero lo primero, de acuerdo a sus enseñanzas el primer hechizo a romper en alguien es el que esta surgiendo efecto en el momento en que se va a romper el hechizo; en otras palabras tendría que romper primero a_ huptoin_. Regreso donde Potter con la varita en ristre, ya estando frente a la cama, realizó una floritura con ella y dijo con voz fuerte y clara:

- _Allevämentum arceo_- hizo otra floritura y de su varita saltaron tres chispas que se fueron una a una a sus dos sienes y a su corazón, parecía que todo había salido bien en la primera parte, la segunda parecía más fácil aunque rogaba que los dichosos sueños oscuros no lastimaran mucho a Potter.

Una idea cruzó su mente. Potter tenía casa y Draco sabía donde estaba, tal vez podía aparecerse ahí y cuidarlo en su casa, ya que en Malfoy Mannor corría peligro, su madre no era la blanca palomita que todos creían que era, de hecho él sabía, aunque Narcissa tratará de ocultárselo, que celebraba reuniones con exmortífagos, empero lo había dejado pasar, pues no hacían nada malo; pero los conocía bien a los desgraciados, si ponía a Potter a su merced y en bandeja de plata le harían cosas horribles, y no estaba dispuesto a eso. No había otra opción. Llamó a Ding y a Tink, al instante los elfos aparecieron.

- ¿Amo?- dijeron al unísono.

-Tink, trae pociones reconstituyentes para cuatro días y restauradoras de músculos para dos días. Ding tú me vas a acompañar a casa de Potter, trae las cosas que dejé en mi estudio: el libro de padre, hojas blancas, plumas y tinta; ropa para tres o cuatro días, mi túnica de auror y ciento cincuenta galeones. Y esto es para lo dos: ni una palabra de esto a mi madre, si pregunta díganle que fui a mi piso en Londres muggle y que voy a regresar en cuatro días o cinco como mucho, que no se preocupe, encárguense de que no me pueda encontrar, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto a los dos elfos.

- Si, joven Draco- haciendo una reverencia desaparecieron.

Tres minutos más tarde los dos elfos habían regresado con lo que Draco les había pedido.

- Bueno, Tink nos vemos, vámonos Ding- y así con su equipaje y Potter de nuevo en sus brazos desaparecieron.

Para su sorpresa pudo aparecer en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Potter, esta no estaba cerrada, es más ni siquiera necesito abrirla, supuso que así era como la casa recibía a su dueño, después de todo no era mala idea, así Potter seguramente no se peleaba con sus llaves cuando venia tomado, la casa, no era una mansión pero tampoco era un departamento; subió las escaleras y puerta por puerta buscó la habitación de Potter, ya llevaba diez habitaciones, una sala de entrenamiento mágico, una sala de entrenamiento muggle, un despacho, un salón raro con cosas que supuso muggles, el cuarto de baño para visitas, una puerta que no pudo abrir y por fin, en la última puerta del primer piso: la habitación de Potter, después de todo no tenía mal gusto y era verdaderamente tranquilizante, toda la habitación era blanca, toda, nada, ni siquiera el pomo de la puerta del baño era de otro color. A la derecha de la cama de Potter, casi toda esa pared era un ventanal, pero fijándose bien, más bien era la entrada hacia la terraza personal de Potter, dos sillas una mesa y dos plantas era lo que adornaban la terraza con barandal, para su sorpresa también eso era todo blanco, claro a excepción de las plantas.

Dejo a Potter en su cama _-cama matrimonial-_, pensó con algo de disgusto; cerró la puerta y salió rumbo a la cocina, donde seguramente ya estaría Ding esperándolo, no quería llamarlo pues antes elegiría la habitación en donde dormiría. Ding, regresaría a Malfoy Mannor para que Narcissa no sospechara y además por que no sabría donde mandarlo a dormir, seguramente el elfo diría que afuera, que debajo de las escaleras, que en el suelo de la cocina o algo así, pero el no era inhumano y prefería que regresara a sus aposentos en Malfoy Mannor, donde dormiría lo poco que pudiera en una camita.

Decidió que dormiría en la habitación de la izquierda de la de Potter, que también estaba frente a la puerta que no pudo abrir.

Bajó a la cocina, le comunicó a Ding donde iba a dormir, le dijo que acomodará sus cosas y luego podía irse a Malfoy Mannor para que Narcissa no sospechara, le pidió que por la mañana le entregara a su madre una carta que había escrito antes de salir, en la que le decía que necesitaba a Ding para que aseara su piso en Londres y que así podría venir a servirle el desayuno en la mañana. Dicho esto Ding desapareció con otra reverencia.

Draco regresó a la habitación de Potter para velar el sueño del moreno, se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició el cabello, no pudo dejar de notar lo bello que Potter era ahora que ya no tenía ese rictus de dolor, parecía que sus sueños eran un poco más tranquilos, aunque a pesar de eso aun tenía la fina capa de sudor; Draco apareció con su varita un trapo y un pequeño envase con agua, remojó el trapo en el envase y dejó éste en la mesita de noche, después limpió con ternura el rostro de Potter y también dejó el trapo en la mesita de noche.

- Vamos Harry, tú puedes, recuerda que no es real, yo sé que puedes. T e quiero, y espero que estés bien y te recuperes pronto, te prometo que te voy a cuidar, aquí estoy para ti, no te preocupes estoy aquí…-decía Draco mientras acariciaba el pelo de Potter. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, no lo razonó simplemente un impulso hizo que besara la mejilla de Potter y se durmiera abrazado a él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había mucha luz, seguramente tenía bastante tiempo que había amanecido, pero no era eso lo que lo había despertado, algo le había hecho cosquillas en la mejilla; de pronto el letargo desapareció y recordó todo; saltó de la cama. Si Potter despertaba y lo veía abrazándolo, tal vez se enfurecería y le preguntaría que qué demonios le pasaba, por qué estaba en su casa y en SU cama. Se tranquilizó al pensar que Potter no iba a despertar si no hasta mañana cómo a las once y media de la mañana.

Bueno mejor se daba una ducha y comenzaba el informe para Johnson. Claro, antes desayunaría, seguramente Ding ya estaba ahí esperándolo, y no se equivocó el elfo estaba en la cocina esperando a Draco.

- Buenos días amo, ¿Qué le gustaría desayunar?- saludo el elfo.

- Buenos día para ti también, me prepararías café y, no se… ¿tostadas?- dijo Draco.

-Claro amito, enseguida- al escuchar esto Draco no pudo evitar sonreír _-amito-_, desde que tenía memoria Tink y Ding siempre le habían dicho amito e inclusive ahora lo seguían haciendo, a pesar de que ahora era el "cabeza de la familia Malfoy", como su madre le recordaba amablemente.

Minutos más tarde Draco terminaba su última tostada y su segunda taza de café.

- Ding, me daré un baño y después estaré en mi habitación, mientras vigila a Potter- dicho esto se encamino al baño de visitas.

Había esperado un baño pequeño, lo común; una regadera, el retrete, lavamanos, o alguna variante de eso, pero no una réplica de la tina del baño de prefectos de Hogwarts, Potter no se medía y había hecho lo que quiso con su casa.

Se desvistió, y llenó la tina de agua tibia, mientras esperaba a que estuviera llena, se dedico a observar el baño, el retrete estaba tras una puerta de madera obscura, la regadera se encontraba al final del baño en un cubo semi transparente y por otro lado lo que parecía una pequeña bodega de productos de higiene era cubierta por una puerta corrediza negra de madera, ahí encontró: pasta de dientes, shampoo, un botiquín, varias pociones diferentes para quién sabe qué, papel de baño y otras cosas raras que no conocía y que, conociendo a Potter, eran muggles.

La tina estaba lista, de todos los grifos que ésta tenía había elegido el de burbujas azules con un olor fresco, el baño era relajante así que se tomo su tiempo. Una hora después salía del baño relajado y contento; pensó que tal vez debería pedirle a su madre algo parecido en el baño de su cuarto en Malfoy Mannor; de verdad que le comenzaba a gustar esta casa, y eso que a comparación de Malfoy Mannor la casa de Potter era un departamento.

Ahora que lo pensaba Potter no tenía biblioteca, tal vez la puerta que no pudo abrir era eso, pero al ser Potter, seguramente tenía cosas que no cualquiera debería ver. En realidad no importaba, pues no debía hacerse muchas ilusiones con esta casa, tal vez nunca estaría ahí de nuevo, pero en fin, podía disfrutar de estos días ¿no?

Se dirigió a la habitación que había designado como suya, la había elegido por que además de ser la más cercana a Potter tenía un librero lleno y un escritorio, tal vez era la habitación que la sabelotodo ocupaba cuando venía de visita. Se vistió y dejó su ropa sucia en un bote que parecía hecho para eso, pues tenía grabada la palabra "Lavandería". Sacó su portafolio del armario donde Ding lo había guardado, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba guardar sus portafolios en los armarios; era su propia manía. Y así se dispuso a trabajar en el informe de Johnson, era un trabajo arduo, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, y mejor comenzaba pronto, porque cuando Potter despertase tenía que estar pendiente de que el necio se tomara las pociones puntual y cuidadosamente, dos palabras que definitivamente no encajaba con Potter; y Draco conocía lo descuidado que era Potter, por eso no se podía arriesgar, ni modo, tendría que terminar eso hoy mismo; para estar al pendiente de Potter.

Comenzó con los resultados del reconocimiento de zona y a partir de ahí tal como todo había pasado…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya eran las seis de la tarde en casa de Potter y Draco estaba comiendo, había logrado terminar el reporte para Johnson con lo que su jefe necesitaba saber del hechizo y varias sugerencias importantes, que conociendo a Johnson, aplicaría inmediatamente. Entre ellas un chequeo extensivo hacía los otros aurores que estuvieron con Potter; no sabía por qué o cómo lo había conseguido el autor de la maldición, pero sólo había lastimado a Potter, tenía tres hipótesis: una el hechizo no había sido lanzado de manera adecuada, dos: al hechizo le había faltado potencia y sólo logró afectar ala persona más cercana y por último: _-internamente Draco rogaba porque fuera una de las primeras y no ésta-_ el hechizo sólo tenía el propósito de dañar a Potter; ya que si era la tercera opción la correcta, sólo podía significar algo, un exmortífago buscaba venganza contra Potter, y esos locos eran una cosa especial.

En eso pensaba cuando las protecciones de la casa de Potter comenzaron a temblar anunciando que alguien solicitaba el paso al interior…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_Hola! Gracias a los que leen el fic, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, son geniales en serio que los adoro. Ya se que otra vez me tarde, pero pues no puedo decir nada más que lo siento. Si les gusta mi fic…HAGANMELO SABER! Bueno y pues me tome un tiempecito y aquí esta el otro capi…Gracias_

_Dudas? Sugerencias? Comentarios? Sentimientos encontrados? Sueños no realizados? XD todo por review y será respondido…Muchas Gracias_

_Atte: Joahnpotter_

_PD: Por cierto…ténganme paciencia en serio que esto no esta siendo muy fácil que digamos… y aparte mi carrera no es muy fácil…¬¬ pero pues yo hare lo que pueda…aunque si les prometo de que lo termino….lo termino!_

_Bye….zZzZzZzZzZ!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, todos los demás personajes y algunos lugares son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro mi objetivo es divertirme y pasar un buen rato.

**Advertencias: **Este fic es slash, relación chico y chico.

Este fic es EWE…Epilogue? What Epilogue?, por lo tanto ignoro el Epílogo escrito por J.K Rowling.

Es clasificación M, por lo tanto tiene sexo explícito y no es recomendable para mentes débiles.

Si no te gusta no lo leas, y como dicen por ahí "_bajo advertencia no hay engaño"._

* * *

**CONSTRUYENDO UN FUTURO **

**Capítulo 5**

- Ding!- llamó Draco.

- Si, amo- apareció el elfo con un chasquido a lado de él.

- Ve a la entrada, finge que eres sirviente de Potter, averigua quién es y ven a decírmelo - ordenó el rubio.

- Enseguida, amo- y con otro chasquido desapareció el elfo.

Se levantó de la mesa, estaba nervioso, quién podría ser, qué querrían; probablemente era la comadreja o la sabelotodo. Pero no podía darlo todo por hecho y aún si fuesen ellos, de seguro sabrían que algo andaba mal, o por lo menos la sabelotodo sospecharía, pues Potter no tenía elfo doméstico. De pronto un pregunta más acudió a su mente _-¿Potter tenía planes para el fin de semana?-. _Ding lo distrajo de sus pensamientos al aparecer de nuevo.

- Amo, es el Sr. Cormac McLaggen, dice ser novio del joven Potter y dijo también que quiere pasar a visitarlo- dijo la pequeña criatura, respondiendo la pregunta que Draco no había dicho en voz alta.

Ira, celos, tristeza y dolor lo embargaron una mezcla de emociones; olvidándose de lo correcto y dejando de lado su sentido común, actúo como sus emociones lo demandaron.

- Yo lo atiendo, gracias Ding- tomando su varita de la mesa, se encaminó con pasos firmes y rápidos a la entrada principal de la casa de Potter, abrió la puerta, atravesó el jardín con veloces zancadas, y con ayuda de su varita abrió la enorme reja negra con una 'P' en medio. Encontrándose cara a cara con Cormac McLaggen.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces en la casa de MI novio?- a Draco le desagradó por completo la manera en que Cormac-imbécil-McLaggen resaltó el MI en la oración.

- Ah, eres tú- dijo el rubio con un tono desdeñoso- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? No es como si tuviera que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer- dijo con su mejor mirada marca Malfoy. Draco no podía dejar más claro que la actitud y la persona frente a él le molestaban por completo; tal vez sí podía dejarlo más claro, pero no quería meterse en problemas; no por ahora.

Ciertamente no había tenido intención de ser tan _desagradablemente Malfo_y… mentira, si tenía intención, de cualquier manera el que podría enojarse en todo caso sería Potter; porque había que enfrentarlo, después de todo McLaggen era su novio. Sin embargo, hasta que el susodicho no despertase, era libre de darle rienda suelta a sus celos. No importaba, en realidad podría pretender que su comportamiento se debía a que simplemente no toleraba y tal vez nunca toleraría al tipejo ese.

- ¿Acaso estas sordo? Por si no lo has entendido, Harry es _mi _novio y exijo verlo; no voy a permitir que un sucio engendro de mortífago como tú me lo impida…

McLaggen no pudo terminar su monólogo, de pronto se vio contra la reja de la casa de Potter y con la varita de Draco apuntando a su cuello.

- Repite lo que acabas de decir si te crees con suficiente suerte. Dame una razón, te lo ruego… Esta vez te perdono la vida, arremedo de auror. ¡Ah! sólo para aclarar, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en casa de Potter y con él; sólo nos incumbe a Potter y por supuesto a mí.- Draco soltó el cuello de la túnica por donde tenía agarrado a McLaggen como si hubiera tocado algo peor que mierda y entró a la casa. No se percató lo extraño que resultaba que la reja y las protecciones de la casa lo dejaran pasar. Sin embargo, si se percató que McLaggen trataba de hacer lo mismo y escucho en seguida como la casa lo impedía, seguramente el imbécil seguiría ahí un rato más gritando estupideces.

- Me las vas a pagar Malfoy, te vas a arrepentir maldito, a mi no me vas a quitar a Harry…

Gritos con maldiciones, venganzas y saludos a todos los antepasados de Draco continuaron lloviendo hasta que se encontró de nuevo en el interior de la residencia Potter.

- Ding, si ese estúpido vuelve a tratar de entrar petrifícalo y envíalo a otro lado, haz lo que quieras pero que no moleste- le ordenó a Ding y subió las escaleras.

- Voy a estar en el cuarto del joven Potter, por si me necesitas terminó de recorrer el camino hasta la habitación de Potter.

Al entrar se arrodillo junto a la cama del moreno, tomó una de sus manos y enterró la cabeza en el colchón. Dejó que la realidad de su situación lo golpeara y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir; lloraba de desesperación, de tristeza, de impotencia, de decepción pero también lloraba porque a pesar de que así lo intentara no podía darse el lujo de hacer nada, no lo intentaría para no salir lastimado y porque aunque fuera la razón de menos peso, ya se lo había prometido así mismo.

Siguió llorando una hora más hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas, notó que su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la incómoda posición y decidió salir a la terraza a esperar que fuera medianoche para realizar el último contra hechizo en el moreno, de ahí lo único que restaba sería la continua toma de pociones por los próximos tres días.

Draco ya se había hecho a la idea de que le quedaban poco más de once horas en la residencia Potter y en su sueño hecho realidad de vivir en la casa del pelinegro y dormir junto a él.

Transcurrieron las horas rápidamente mientras Draco rememoraba los días que había pasado con Potter antes de huir a Italia; tal vez eran los recuerdos que más valoraba, pues esos días solían pasarlos juntos desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta que la noche ya estaba entrada.

A veces salían por unos tragos, por un café, a volar en escoba por el cielo de Londres, armaban desafíos de quidditch en Hogsmeade, inclusive llegaron a manifestar un gusto por enfrentamientos mágicos; aunque en realidad la más especial de sus salidas fue la noche antes de que Draco partiera a Italia.

Potter lo había invitado a ir al cine, a lo cual había respondido _-espero no tener que ayudarte a compensar todas tus carencias de la infancia, Potter- _ con su mejor sonrisa ladeada.

Tal vez no fue lo más espectacular que Draco jamás hubiera visto pero si había que ser honesto, la salida resultó bastante divertida, compraron un montón de porquerías a un muggle: refresco, palomitas y cosas que Draco jamás había probado. Dicho sea de paso que aunque los dulces muggles no te hacían levitar, ni croar, ni cambiar de color, tenía que reconocer que sabían bastante bien, en especial eso que Harry llamaba nachos. (*) La película que vieron, algo que Potter decía "terror", a Draco le pareció más bien un chiste.

Si bien es cierto que la película, de terror no tenía nada; los dos se habían divertido comparando a las criaturas reales con las que los muggles soñaban. Era gracioso ver a lo que los muggles temían, pero aún más gracioso era la manera en que las chicas muggles se abrazaban a sus novios, gritando y llorando de miedo. Al terminar el film Draco le preguntó a Potter por qué las muggles aceptaban ver una película que probablemente las dejaría con paranoia; a lo que el moreno respondió:

-_Es un cliché, Draco. Mira te apuesto que solamente el 5% de todas las personas de verdad vieron y/o entendieron el film; los demás (dígase las parejitas) sólo vienen con el pretexto de abrazarse entre ellos_.- Luego miró a Draco como si quisiera agregar algo que al parecer recapacitó porque enseguida le dijo-_ ¿Nos vamos? Mañana seguramente será un gran día y me gustaría estar descansado._

Draco nunca supo por qué el siguiente día fue especial, ya que amaneció en Italia y ahí comenzó una nueva vida…

Ya en Italia se enteró que el héroe se había casado dos días después de su partida, le había dolido tener que enterarse por medio del periódico, que Alexander había comprado, claro, ya sabía que eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. El hecho era que se sentía como una burla para él, era prácticamente restregarle en la cara que Potter ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de invitarlo, ¡bah! Que lo invitara era pedir mucho, que se lo mencionara si quiera. Probablemente pudo haber encontrado un momento adecuado para decírselo; algo como: - Hola Draco, bonito día ¿no? Sabes, mañana me caso ¿se te antoja un helado?-. O tal vez algo mejor pero a sabiendas de la falta de tacto de Potter, de menos había esperado algo parecido. Eso sumado a la enorme foto de la "feliz pareja" que, aunque ahora que lo pensaba Potter no se veía muy feliz; lo habían terminado de convencer: "había hecho lo mejor al mudarse lejos". Ese mismo día pero en otro periódico le habían dado a conocer a Draco a su peor enemigo, su mayor productor de pesadillas, llantos y borracheras: la foto del estúpido anillo que el auror lucía. Meses después aún lo veía entre sueños. Total que llegó a pensar que haberse quedado en Inglaterra sólo hubiera logrado su suicidio o depresión total.

Las fotos y toda la publicidad sobre la boda, aún en Italia, dieron como resultado un aislamiento total de parte de Draco sobre la vida de Potter, jamás volvió a leer nada que tuviera una foto, el nombre o una mención del chico-que-vivió.

El rubio aún recordaba la sorpresa que se había llevado el día del café, Potter le había explicado que lo de la comadrejilla con él no había funcionado debido a que ella siempre había estado enamorada de un ideal y no de él; que cuando sus días como esposo comenzaron ella esperaba fama, cenas lujosas, invitaciones a eventos sociales importantes, entrevistas y reconocimiento; no es que Potter no gozara de eso, es más bien que al Chico Dorado eso no le importaba. En fin la comadrejilla menor deseaba todo lo contrario a Potter. De acuerdo con Potter poco a poco su vida juntos había ido decayendo, los dos lo notaron desde un principio y fingieron que no pasaba nada, sin embargo, era, según Potter _-intentar tapar el sol con un dedo-, otro de esos dichos muggles que Potter solía mencionar. _El ambiente se había vuelto insoportable y antes de cumplir el tercer mes de casados, al llegar a casa el moreno se había encontrado con un espectáculo que, tal vez no le molestó mucho, de hecho ya lo sospechaba; pero no se esperaba en SU hogar y ni SU cama.

Al parecer todo había sido un alivio para él pues ya no tenía que buscar una excusa para disolver el contrato matrimonial. Acudió a la junta correspondiente y por tratarse de adulterio el contrato fue disuelto inmediatamente. Eso había sido un descanso para el pelinegro, pero sus problemas no se habían terminado así de fácil debido a que la mosca muerta de su ex esposa trató de hacerlo "recapacitar" y que volvieran a estar juntos, al recibir una negativa como respuesta recurrió a la única manera en que podía "vengarse" por haberla dejado tan mal parada públicamente frente a la sociedad mágica. Al parecer la comadrejilla se había sumido en una depresión total, con varios "intentos de suicidio fallidos". Consiguiendo como resultado que la familia Weasley le retirara su apoyo a Harry.

Potter tal vez era el chico más popular de Inglaterra, pero no el chico con más amigos; hasta donde Draco entendía gozaba de dos mejores amigos: la comadreja y la sabelotodo. Pero sin la comadreja sólo le quedaba la sabelotodo, que lo quería como a un hermano y a pesar de las peleas con su _esposo _había seguido apoyando a Potter. No era un gran consuelo pues su trabajo no le permitía mucho tiempo de descanso y por lo tanto no pasaba mucho tiempo con Potter. Fue ahí cuando se dio el segundo gran escándalo de la comunidad mágica: El Chico Dorado resultó ser homosexual.

La noticia había causado mucho revuelo, cerrando las puertas de los sueños de miles de enamoradas del chico-que-vivió y abriendo muchas otras a los chicos interesados en el Chico Dorado. A los ojos de todos resultó una gran controversia, que aunque sorprendente, fue bien aceptada por la comunidad mágica siendo está más tolerante en cuanto a preferencias sexuales se refiere; comparada claro con la muggle.

Esto terminó con la poca paciencia que Potter conservaba para ese entonces, de hecho Potter había dicho: _- todos esos hijos de puta sabían donde vivía por el escándalo con Ginny, así que no me quedo de otra más que mudarme, si me quedaba tardarían poco en publicar una foto de mi follando con alguien… ¡ya estaba harto!-_.

Por eso Potter decidió construir su propia casa lo más pronto posible. A ser sinceros cuando Potter dijo casa, Draco había pensado en una casa sencilla, no pensó que Potter tuviera en mente algo así. Por otro lado, su salida del clóset sólo había hecho que el distanciamiento con los Weasley se acentuará aún más, viéndose forzado a trabajar, follar con desconocidos _muggles_, platicar de vez en cuando con la sabelotodo y de ahí en fuera vivir encerrado en su casa o _refugio_ como el mismo Potter denominaba a su casa.

Realmente la había pasado mal o eso pensaba Draco, por suerte como dicen los muggles y Potter: _tiempo al tiempo_. Las cosas fueron tomando su curso natural y la familia de la comadreja comenzó a entablar contacto con él poco a poco hasta que su relación con ellos volvió a la normalidad a excepción de la comadrejilla quien hasta la fecha no le dirige la palabra, pero ya esta casada con Dean Thomas. La prensa lo dejó en paz ya que desconocían el paradero de su residencia y cómo dijo Potter con una sonrisa _-aún si supieran donde está, las protecciones no les dejarían pasar a menos que yo así lo quiera, es más hay personas (periodistas) que no pueden acercarse de ninguna manera a 2km a la redonda-._

Leyendo entre líneas Draco pudo entender que en cuanto a relaciones se refería Potter no llevaba las de ganar, desde su separación y salida del clóset había mantenido dos o tres relaciones, todas sin éxito que al terminar daban como resultado un aislamiento temporal del mundo, dígase "vacaciones" en el refugio del aludido, y cortos periodos de ausencia espiritual en el auror.

Ahora que lo pensaba, comparando, la vida que Draco había mantenido en Italia no difería mucho de la de Potter. Tal vez Draco no se había casado ni había construido una casa, en realidad, no porque no le hubiera gustado hacer el proyecto de la casa; si no por una simple razón: su estancia en Italia la había pasado en una de las propiedades Malfoy, su familia tenía muchas, pero su favorita siempre había sido la Mansión Malfoy Italiana; tal vez no era tan espaciosa como la de Londres, pero tenía algo que lo hacía sentir en paz y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, lo de las relaciones de sexo casual también habían formado parte de la agenda de Draco, incluyendo claro los cortos periodos de vacío, que al parecer el moreno también había sufrido.

Las relaciones casuales no eran del todo lo suyo; le agradaba saber que podía conquistar a cualquiera con una sonrisa; pero el vacío que sentía después… no era agradable.

Tal vez, el sentimiento de vacío que experimentaba tenía que ver con que Draco al llegar al clímax siempre decía su nombre… _Harry. _Tras eso, solía vestirse, regresar a su Mansión y sentirse peor que mierda. El resto del tiempo o lo pasaba trabajando en sus negocios (herencia de su padre), estudiando, haciendo largas guardias (dicho sea de paso, poco seguras) o en compañía de Alexander.

La amistad de Alexander resultó muy importante para el 'equilibrio' mental de Draco, ya que siempre estuvo ahí para evitar que Draco se deprimiera, para desaburrirlo; en pocas palabras 'siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitó'. Tal vez no fue feliz por completo, es más ni siquiera estuvo cerca de estarlo; principalmente porque se sentía solo, extrañaba demasiado a su gente, a su país, pero sobre todo, y aunque supiera que era masoquista, extrañaba terriblemente a Potter; fue eso más que nada lo que lo decidió a regresar. Su regresó trajo consigo más sorpresas de las que esperaba, ya sabía que Potter se había casado pero no sabía que también se había divorciado, al menos no tan pronto (pasado el mes).

Ese fue el principio de una serie de cambios con los que no contaba; tampoco esperaba que Potter se declarara gay y aún menos esperaba enterarse que Potter resultaba con facilidad ser la persona más activa sexualmente de toda la comunidad mágica; y por Merlín, que no lograba entender como es que el protagonista de sus más húmedos sueños había terminado, con el antes homofóbico, y ahora el, con seguridad, más gilipollas gay del mundo entero, de novio.

Ciertamente su vuelta había superado las expectativas que él había calculado. Siguió pensando, recordando y reflexionando sobre los años que se ausentó, por una hora más. Entró a la pieza de Potter de nuevo cuando su híbrido(*) marcaba cinco para las doce.

Se colocó frente a la cama de Potter, se arremango, saco su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones, y realizó la tercera y última parte del contrahechizo. Una luz blanca iluminó todo el cuerpo de Potter, la imagen resultaba irreal, sólo duro unos instantes; en los que su corazón palpito una vez de más. Luego el halo desapareció y Potter cambió de posición en la cama libre del maleficio que se lo había imposibilitado. Draco cerró la puerta de la terraza y las cortinas con un movimiento de varita. Apareció una silla que colocó cerca de la cama de Potter, se sentó en ella a velar el sueño del moreno; mientras realizaba un encantamiento que le despertaría a las 9.30; tiempo suficiente para prepararse antes de que Potter se despertara, pensaba en algo que su madre le había dicho hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo… _'cuando velas el sueño de una persona y no te parece aburrido ni tedioso, si no por el contrario interesante y embriagante, puedes estar seguro de tu amor'._ Con esas palabras atormentándolo y reconfortándolo al mismo tiempo, se durmió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un vibrar en su mano lo despertó, era el encantamiento que había realizado la noche pasada para que su híbrido lo despertara. Se levantó y se estiró, no había dormido en una posición precisamente cómoda y ahora su cuello y espalda lo estaban pagando caro. Se acercó con cuidado a Potter, se veía tan tranquilo, tan en paz, era una lástima que su estancia en la casa Potter hubiese sido tan corta; bueno no lo podía alargar más y era mejor que comenzara a asimilarlo. Además, tenía que estar preparado para administrarle las pociones enseguida que el moreno despertara o podría empeorar su estado actual, podría, sin los cuidados necesarios, romperse algo o desgarrase algún músculo. En definitiva, tenía que estar preparado.

Salió de la recámara de Potter y bajó a la cocina donde, al parecer, Ding había logrado instalarse en la alacena de abajo del lavabo.

La pequeña criatura lo saludó y le preguntó que deseaba desayunar, a esto Draco respondió que panqueques y café, luego le pidió que preparara una dosis de cada una de las pociones que habían llevado con ellos y el desayuno del joven Potter que consistía en jugo, fruta picada y unos deliciosas waffles con pocion de nutrientes. Le informó que tomaría una ducha, se cambiaría de ropa y hasta después tomaría el desayuno.

- No te apresures Ding, el desayuno será en la terraza de la habitación del joven Potter; a las once en punto-.

Draco subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto, tomó un conjunto de ropa casual y cómoda; se dirigió al baño de Potter (de nuevo), abrió los grifos que le llamaron la atención y esperó a que la temperatura del agua fuera perfecta para meterse a bañar.

Una hora y cuarto después salía del baño perfectamente vestido y arreglado. Tenía justo media hora antes de que Potter despertara; tenía que tener todo listo para desayunar y luego marcharse, era extraño pensar que dentro de media hora tendría que asumir de nuevo su papel de Malfoy; a veces deseaba ser sólo Draco, frente a Harry; y todo por su estúpida promesa. Aunque algo dentro de él le decía que se comportaba así, mas que nada, por miedo al rechazo y no por romper su promesa auto impuesta.

Bajó a al cocina a ver como iba Ding con el desayuno y a decirle que apenas terminara de servirles el desayuno a la hora marcada, recogiera la ropa que Draco ya había usado y la llevara a Malfoy Mannor, para que los elfos encargados de eso la lavarán y la llevarán de nuevo a su clóset.

Draco subió una vez más las escaleras rumbo a la pieza de Potter, mientras pensaba que lo elfos bien podrían quemar la ropa y Draco no se enteraría, ya que el nunca repetía atuendos. Ya en la habitación de Potter, acercó la silla que había aparecido, blanca completamente para que combinara con la habitación, a la cabecera del lado en que el moreno de recostaba, para que lo viera apenas estuviese despierto; dado que se encontraría muy débil sería fácil darle a beber las pociones y luego llevarlo a desayunar; seguro que le apetecería algo de aire freso después de estar tanto tiempo en cama.

Afuera de la habitación, en la terraza, Ding estaba terminando de servir el desayuno; había aparecido una mesa, dos sillas, mantel y cubiertos; servido todo. Un florero de cristal con tres rosas blancas le otorgaba un toque de elegancia a la mesa, que en armonía con la estancia, era blanca, desde los manteles hasta los cubiertos. Por excepción de la comida, claro.

Tras finalizar esta tarea, se apareció dentro de la habitación, a un lado de Draco, le entregó las ampolletas con las pociones y se retiró. Draco se recostó en la silla esperando el despertar del moreno mientras observaba las ampolletas, una azul y otra rosa claro. La rosa claro, una poción reconstituyente que debía ser la primera en ser administrada y luego la azul, poción regeneradora de músculos.

Un movimiento lo distrajo de su contemplación a las pociones; Potter empezaba a despertar, de verdad que lo odiaba, pero su miedo [al rechazo], le obligó a poner esa máscara de fría aristocracia y pura hipocresía; y esperar a que el moreno abriera los ojos.

Unos preciosos orbes verdes comenzaban a entreverse entre los párpados del auror más reconocido del Reino Unido... Harry Potter, la razón de su huida y regreso había despertado...

_

* * *

_

_Aclaraciones:_

_(*)Ya va, ya va, ya se que es poco probable que a Draco le gustasen los nachos. Sí, se que es una persona de dulces más finos: bombones, chocolate, etc. Pero que puedo decir, yo AMO los nachos; y pues tenía que proyectarme aunque sea un poquitín en mi personaje favorito._

_(*)Soy rara. Jajaja, no, bueno sí pero no importa. Sin embargo, es híbrido porque antes era muggle pero fue modificado para que sirviera entre tanta magia y pudiera usarlo a su antojo. Genial ¿no? ¿Quién quiere un reloj mágico? Después les platicaré otras de las funciones mágico-muggles que tiene._

_(N/A):_

_LO SIENTO! LO JURO! No sabía que mi carrera iba a ser tan absorbente! *o* En verdad disculpen la tardanza! Pero es que ni en días festivos hay tiempo, uff! Entre el trabajo y la universidad me van a acabar de matar! Pero les prometo que INTENTARÉ subir el cap. 6 antes del 15 de diciembre. Pero si no es posible, les juro y les prometo que a partir del 20 de diciembre y hasta el 6 de enero (vacaciones laborales y escolares para mí) no me voy a despegar de la compu para adelantar este fic. Y como bonus extra voy a subir especiales (algunos relacionados con este fic [con y sin spoilers del fic], y otros que no tengan nada que ver con el fic) de navidad, noche buena, año nuevo y (aún no sé si también éste) de día de reyes, ya lo verán; se les va a olvidar que llevo casi un año con esto (jiji)_

_Agradecimientos especiales a: TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN EL FIC! Me manden o no reviews! (Pero por fa intenten dejarme reviews, aunque no tengan cuenta de ff . net es que no saben lo muchísimo que me motiva :D)_

_De veras que un texto no me alcanza para agradecerles el que sigan este mi primer fic, los quiero mucho! Muchas gracias o Gracias... Totales! (XD) _

_Dudas? Sugerencias? Comentarios? Sentimientos encontrados? Sueños no realizados? XD todo por review y será respondido…Muchas Gracias! (again)_

_Nos leemos pronto... espero... _

_Atte: Joahnpotter (a la 1.39 am... cambio y fuera!)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, todos los demás personajes y algunos lugares son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro mi objetivo es divertirme y pasar un buen rato.

**Advertencias: **Este fic es slash, relación chico y chico.

Este fic es EWE…Epilogue? What Epilogue?, por lo tanto ignoro el Epílogo escrito por J.K Rowling.

Es clasificación M, por lo tanto tiene sexo explícito y no es recomendable para mentes débiles.

Si no te gusta no lo leas, y como dicen por ahí "_bajo advertencia no hay engaño"._

_

* * *

_

**CONSTRUYENDO UN FUTURO**

**Capítulo 6**

_Un movimiento lo distrajo de su contemplación a las pociones; Potter empezaba a despertar, de verdad que lo odiaba, pero su miedo [al rechazo], le obligó a poner esa máscara de fría aristocracia y pura hipocresía; y esperar a que el moreno abriera los ojos._

_Unos preciosos orbes verdes comenzaban a entreverse entre los párpados del auror más reconocido del Reino Unido... Harry Potter, la razón de su huida y regreso había despertado..._

Desde su posición rico pudo observar perfectamente el amanecer en los ojos de Potter, se veían cansados, pero cuerdos, eso de alguna manera lo terminó de aliviar, un movimiento de varita de parte suya y las dos ampolletas se destaparon y dirigieron a la boca de Potter quien se encontraba bostezando y recién asimilando su entorno, al sentir el líquido en su boca no tuvo de otra más que beber, la primera ampolleta estaba vacía, a ésta le siguió la segunda. Medio asfixiado y mucho más alerta Potter se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor hasta enfocar la vista en un manchón que se parecía mucho a...

- ¿Draco?- consiguió pronunciar.

-Vaya hasta que despiertas bella durmiente...-respondió Draco en tono sarcástico.

- Hmmm... ¿Sabes dónde están mis lentes?-preguntó Harry estirándose y dejando a la vista un pedazo de apantallador abdomen- no veo nada sin ellos.

-... Potter...- contesto Draco de pronto con unas increíbles ganas de lamer ese abdomen- yo...- _Draco despierta!_ Regañándose a sí mismo- ¿Qué?-

- Mis anteojos Draco! En serio no veo...-dijo Harry un poco extrañado de ver a Draco así- ¿te sientes bien?-

- Hmmm- un movimiento de varita y los anteojos de Potter estaban en sus manos- _vaya, realmente lo extrañaba_-si estoy bien Potter, pero no creo que seas quien para preguntar eso, después de todo sufriste un 'ataque'- dijo Draco poniendo un tono de voz más serio y enfocándose en lo que en realidad importaba en ese momento.

- ¿Ataque? Vaya, ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo nada después de que tu "amiguito" y tú se abrazaron- dijo Potter con lo que a Draco lo sonó a ¿'celos'?

-Así que pérdida de memoria... mira Potter, lo que paso es algo de lo que hablaremos más detalladamente una vez que hayas comido y te hayan revisado en San Mungo...-iba a continuar hablando pero como de costumbre Potter lo interrumpió.

-¿¡¿San Mungo? Pero si me siento bien, además de haberlo necesitado ya hubiera sido llevado ahí... ¿o no?- Potter lo miró suspicazmente- Draco, ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?-.

Bien no le iba a mentir a Potter, después de todo lo necesitaba para estudiar más a fondo el "accidente" de las bodegas que de accidente tenía tanto como Merlín de muggle.

- Sí Potter, si hay MUCHO que no te estoy diciendo, pero como ya dije es algo que no...-y de nuevo Potter y sus adorables modales.

-Bien pues, acepto lo de comer, pero antes necesito saber toda la historia y ya decidiré si quiero o no ir a San Mungo- Potter se le quedó viendo un segundo y continuó- Draco, contéstame una pregunta... ¿Qué día es hoy?-.

-Domingo por la mañana Potter, estuviste inconsciente día y medio, es a causa de una maldición combinada, me parece que sólo hay tres opciones, pero de eso hablaremos después, lo demás te lo explicaré cuando termines de desayunar, créeme necesitarás energía...- Draco lo observo detenidamente-¿crees poder caminar?-.

- Yo... –Potter hizo a mago de levantarse peor no lo logró-tal vez no...-.

- Vaya que problema, permíteme ayudarte,- y Draco lo ayudó a llegar hasta la terraza pasando un brazo bajo los hombros de Potter.

-Gracias-dijo Potter una vez estuvo sentado en la mesa y observó los utensilios.

Draco tronó los dedos y acto seguido Ding apareció con un sonoro ¡crack!

-Buenos días amo, Señor Potter- Ding chasqueó los dedos y la comida apareció en la mesa- joven amo, ¿necesita algo más?- preguntó hacia Draco-.

-No gracias Ding-respondió Draco; también notó que Potter se sorprendía de ver a Ding, claro después de todo era su casa y Potter no tenía elfos.

El elfo hizo una pronunciada reverencia y desapareció con otro ¡crack!

Tal vez, pensó Draco debería explicarle a Potter porque tenía un elfo en su casa, pero lo descartó de inmediato, debía parecer que no le interesaba Potter en lo más mínimo y eso por supuesto significaba que no tenía porque explicarle nada. Aunque, hablando de explicaciones... tal vez debería decirle al moreno que su novio se había presentado la tarde anterior y que él lo había corrido... y amenazado... o tal vez no...

El desayuno continuo tranquilo, no se escuchaba nada, sólo el tintineo de los cubiertos y el viento soplando, era una mañana muy tranquila, Draco se sentía totalmente relajado, disfrutando de la silenciosa compañía que Potter le ofrecía y la deliciosa taza de café que tenía en sus manos; ambos terminaron de desayunar y pasados unos minutos fue el moreno el que rompió el silencio.

- ¿Draco, que pasó el viernes después de que te fui a buscar?- preguntó Harry con un rostro y tono de voz serio...

Draco se tomó su tiempo en responder, se sentó recto en la mesa, junto sus manos en frente de él y observó a Potter intensamente antes de responder:

- Pasaron muchas cosas y si quieres saberlo todo primero necesitas recordar un poco de la guerra y de los hechizos que repeliste en ese entonces...-.

Draco comenzó su relato, le explicó primero las escalas de mortífagos, el hecho de que a los de tercera o cuarta clase no se les daba el "honor" de ser marcados, después le recordó el hechizó, le explicó las variaciones, optó por omitir las circunstancias que lo llevaron a cuidarlo él mismo en vez de llevarlo a San Mungo diciendo que era una buena oportunidad para investigar, le explicó todo, terminando con el tratamiento que su "accidente" le acarreaba a Potter (la constante ingesta de pociones por los próximos tres días) y el informe que le mandó a Johnson. Al terminar su explicación Draco alzó su varita y tras una floritura unas hojas aparecieron enfrente de él, las tomó y se las pasó a Potter, volvió a guardar su varita en la chaqueta que traía puesta.

- Es una copia de mi informe, sólo por si lo llegas a necesitar, por último Potter me parece que no sería mala idea que te checaran en San Mungo antes de ir mañana al trabajo, sólo por las dudas- dicho esto Draco se levantó de la mesa, y se recargó en el barandal dándole la espalda al paisaje y esperando a que Potter comenzará con sus mil preguntas que, conociéndolo como lo conocía, estaban a punto de lloverle; movió sus dedos de una manera extraña y apareció un cigarro en ellos, otro movimiento en su mano y el cigarro estaba prendido, lo comenzó a fumar lentamente, disfrutándolo.

Potter parecía realmente pensativo, estuvo callado unos minutos hasta que lo volteó a ver con una extraña sonrisa, felicidad mezclada con ¿diversión?

-Vaya, auror Malfoy y dígame sus conclusiones, qué es lo que realmente piensa de este accidente- la última palabra la pronunció sarcásticamente- porque, a menos que te conozca tan poco, tú ya debes de haber analizado la jugada de éste, digámosle, personaje y tendrás de mínimo tres teorías -terminó de decir Potter.

-_Vaya si me conoce_- pensó Draco y algo dentro de él se removió.

-Bueno Potter he analizado el "ataque" y me parece que hay, en efecto, tres posibilidades, pero de nuevo, si quieres saber esto tienes que pensar y analizar que en el "accidente" de acuerdo a lo poco que yo sé, tú fuiste el único afectado directamente por la maldición, digo de personas, porque es obvio que las bodegas también sufrieron daño. Conociendo esto, para mí hay tres "hipótesis": una, el ejecutor no supo realizar la maldición o no supo combinar bien las maldiciones; algo que en realidad dudo porque ni son muy difíciles, ni son tan simples, pero lo que me inclina a casi descartar esta opción es que dichas maldiciones son "heredadas", es decir entre familias las enseñaban y era imposible no saber hacerlas si te querías llamar mortífago. La opción dos, que de alguna manera es un poco más viable y creíble para mí es que a la maldición le falto potencia, porque al combinar un hechizo como bien sabrás necesitas ambas partes de la magia que utilizarías por separado, y al ser este una combinación de no dos si no tres maldiciones necesitas las tres partes de magia que utilizarías si lo hicieras por separado. La última hipótesis es un poco... digamos preocupante, al menos para ti...-dijo Draco, e iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por Potter.

- La última hipótesis es que el ejecutor sólo iba a por mí- dijo Harry con un semblante serio, recordando los sueños (pesadillas) que había tenido, eso era lo que le indicaba que iban sólo por él, pero las pesadillas eran sobre... eso lo desconcertaba, entonces ¿qué planeaba?

- Sí... Potter cambiando, aunque abruptamente, de tema quisiera hablar contigo de otro asunto...- dijo Draco quien ya se había terminado su cigarro y lo desaparecía con un movimiento de su mano.

-Pues, tú dirás-respondió Potter cambiando de posición en la mesa a una más relajada.

-Bueno... yo... es que...- ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Estaba nervioso? ¡NO DIABLOS NO! Tranquilízate Draco, se recompuso y ahora si hablo claro- bueno resulta que como sabes yo te estuve cuidando este fin de semana y bueno, se da por entendido que no sabía que tenías planes este fin de semana, y bueno cuando _él_ se apareció, pasando por alto que es un troglodita maleducado, digamos que lo trate mal- terminó Draco y miró a Potter a los ojos, pidiendo disculpas mudamente, fue por eso que se desconcertó al ver una sonrisa en la cara de Potter.

-Es eso una ¿disculpa? Hahahahaha pero Draco... dime de qué hablas... no te entiendo nada... ¿planes? ¿Yo? ¿Este fin de semana? Hahahahaha creo que desde hace algunos meses o tal vez más no tengo planes los fines de semana...-dijo Potter entre risas.

-Pero Potter, tu novio vino y dijo que tenían planes, que quería verte- ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Había olvidado una cita con su novio! ¡Había olvida a su NOVIO!- ¿Acaso no recuerdas a tu novio?

- Potter tras escuchar las palabras de Draco se desternilló de la risa, momentos después puso cara pensativa y dijo- No tengo novio, pero si quieres... – y miró a Draco sugestivamente, después volvió a reírse por la cara perpleja que puso Draco- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

- ¡POTTER!- le regañó Draco, pues el sí que había caído en la broma de Potter, pues cuando él lo había mirado así su corazón se había saltado un latido- Contrólate, trata de calmarte y de recordar al gilipollas de tu novio. Trata de recordar a McLaggen-.

Parecía que Potter lo había recordado pues se le acabaron las carcajadas, puso semblante serio y eso fue un pinchazo al corazón de Draco, tal vez ya lo había recordado...

-¿Qué le dijiste? Y ¿qué te dijo?- dijo Potter bruscamente, demasiado quizás.

-Yo bueno, él...- y le explicó su pequeño episodio, el insulto de McLaggen a Draco y la amenaza de Draco a McLaggen, luego de hablar se quedó callado esperando a que Potter explotará y le reclamara lo que le había hecho a su novio; pero en cambió Potter se levantó cabreadísimo como nunca lo había visto, camino a una pared aparentemente vacía, se acercó y puso una mano sobre ella, comenzó a hablar en latín y cuando Draco comenzaba a pensar que a Potter el ataque sí le había afectado, una luz azul iluminó la pared y en ella apareció una puerta doble.

Potter había entrado por esa puerta y Draco no sabía si entrar o no, al final se decidió a entrar y se asombró al ver que eso era el vestidor/armario de Potter, Potter se estaba terminando de cambiar cuando él entro, traía unos jeans obscuros, unos tenis tipo vans (*), una camisa negra y una chaqueta de algodón sencilla, negra también, está de más decir que a Draco estaba salivando en demasía Potter se veía genial, esos jeans le dejaban ver un trasero perfecto; el moreno estaba saliendo del armario y Draco por miedo a quedarse atrapado lo siguió, antes de salir de su habitación Potter conjuro su varita y ésta apareció en su mano derecha.

Bajaron las escaleras y atravesaron el vestíbulo de entrada y salieron al jardín, Draco cada vez estaba más desconcertado, lo único que podía hacer era observar a Potter y seguirlo para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez, en ese momento Harry hizo un movimiento de varita muy familiar para Draco, demasiado familiar, ¡iba a aparecerse!

Trató de evitarlo corriendo hacia él y tomando el brazo con el que Potter agarraba la varita, pero ya era muy tarde; fue entonces cuando sintió la tan familiar sensación de ser aplastado en todo el cuerpo, la cual, así como llegó se fue, ambos estaban parados a las afueras de lo que parecía... ¿Hogsmeade?

Draco estaba cada vez más y más desconcertado, Potter frente suyo, lo ignoró y soltándolo cuidadosamente comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la casa más cercana, no se detuvo a tocar la puerta, simplemente no fue necesario, ésta se abrió de un golpe y Harry entro sin esperar permiso, estaban en una sala cualquiera, un par de sillones, una mesa de centro y un pequeño libreo era todo lo que había en la estancia, Draco miró las paredes y encontró un par de puertas, Potter entró directo en la que quedaba en el centro de la estancia justo frente a ellos, de nuevo la puerta se abrió de golpe, se dejaron ver unas escaleras, Potter las ignoró y giró a la derecha donde se encontraba una puerta de madera, una vez más la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando un estudio pequeño.

La estancia era cuadrada, un par de ventanas medio tapadas con cortinas gris claro que dejaban entrar una trémula luz iluminaban el cuarto, de un lado se encontraba un librero café obscuro repleto de trofeos, archivos y libros de aspecto enmohecido, al otro lado, justo en frente del librero y a la izquierda de ellos, una mesa cubierta con un mantel de color gris desvaído fungía, al parecer, de mesa de bar, pues sobre ella descansaban un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y una jarra de hidromiel. Y justo enfrente de ellos, entre ambas ventanas se encontraba un escritorio café, gastado por los años y antiguo, con una persona sentada tras él en una silla.

Cormac McLagen se sorprendió apenas Harry puso un pie en la estancia, por un momento, los ojos de odioso-McLaggen se iluminaron, pero eso sólo duro hasta que Harry camino hacia él y le apuntó con su varita.

-Ahora mismo, McLaggen, te prohíbo, y tómalo como una advertencia, te acerques a mi casa, a mí o a Draco, más te vale que jamás, escúchalo bien- al parecer de Draco, Potter daba miedo, furia verde y mortal se reflejaban en los ojos del moreno- jamás me entere de que lo insultaste de nuevo, porque entonces si vas lamentar tu patética existencia, tú, intento de auror...-dicho esto, Potter, lo tomó del brazo, hizo un movimiento con su varita y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en el salón principal de la casa del pelinegro, Draco no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba internamente feliz por un lado porque Potter lo había "protegido" pero por lo mismo se molestó, se soltó bruscamente de su brazo.

- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES? ¿POR QUÉ LO AMENAZASTE ASÍ? ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE QUERÍA QUE LO AMENZARAS POR MÍ?-Draco explotó, se sentía herido en su orgullo, Potter no tenía porque defenderlo, él podía sólo, después de todo, sólo era McLaggen.

-Yo es... que yo...- había desaparecido toda la furia de la mirada del pelinegro, ahora sólo podía ver... ¿frustración?- es que yo ¡maldita sea! Malfoy tú no conoces a ese tipo, yo sí, por una vez, ¿podrías sólo callarte y dejarlo... así?

-¡NO! ¡POTTER NO! ENTIENDE, NO TE ADJUDIQUES COSAS QUE NO SON DE TU INCUMBENCIA, NO TE LO DIJE PORQUE QUISIERA QUE ME DEFENDIERAS, TE LO DIJE PORQUE PENSÉ QUE ERA TU NOVIO...-De repente Draco se calló...- porque... él no es tu novio o... ¿sí?

-No Draco, el no es mi novio... siento si te incomodé...-Harry lucía realmente arrepentido.

-Yo... olvídalo Potter, pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder, te lo paso porque aún estas convaleciente, y hablando de esto, o mejor dicho cambiando de tema, debemos ir a revisarte a San Mungo...-decía Draco.

-No voy a ir-dijo Harry de repente.

-Potter...-Draco alzó peligrosamente su ceja, el pelinegro estaba actuando como un crío- tienes que ir a San Mungo por un chequeo... no seas terco-.

-No voy a ir a San Mungo, porque uno, me siento bien y -Draco estuvo a punto de contradecirlo- dos, porque confío en ti...-.

Ante eso Draco no pudo rebatir nada, porque un calorcillo se había expandido dentro de él. Tal vez... ¡no, qué diablos!

-Pero si tanto estás interesado en mi salud, tal vez deberías cuidarme estos tres días- Potter lo dijo calmadamente, ni emocionado, ni nervioso.

-Yo...-Draco no sabía qué decir, Potter lo estaba invitando a quedarse a su casa, a vivir con él...

-Bueno tomaré eso como un sí...- dijo Potter y se giró rumbo hacia la salida del salón- ahh... y tal vez tu elfo encuentre más cómodas las habitaciones del servicio, que están en el sótano, que donde sea que ha estado durmiendo, para entrar en ellas sólo hay que tocar la pared vacía de la cocina... si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación tomando un baño.-y dicho esto Harry se fue dejando a un anonadado Draco parado en medio del salón con él corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-¡POTTER! ¿Quién demonios te dijo que quería quedarme en tu casa? ¡Yo me largo! Ya tuve suficiente de ti como para un mes, no pienso aguantarte más tiempo del necesario, me voy ahora mismo, y espero... _espero _que de aquí en adelante sepas cuidarte tu mismo porque te informo que nos soy ni tu niñero, ni tu enfermero, ni amigo, ni familia, mucho menos tu novio, como para tener que cuidarte o quedarme contigo, y que te quede claro que sólo estoy _interesado_ en tú salud para que la responsabilidad de ésta no recaiga en mí. Así que con o sin tu permiso yo me retiro... y mis cosas y mi elfo se van conmigo... ¡Ding!- el elfo apareció con un ¡crack! E hizo una reverencia.

-Amo- respondió el elfo.

-Nos vamos a mi piso en Londres, recoge mis cosas y vámonos-ordenó Draco, con ello el elfo hizo otra reverencia y desapareció- y Potter, no te muevas,-Draco lanzó un hechizo que salió en forma de nube rosa de su varita y flotó alrededor de Potter unos momentos antes de desaparecer- Potter, no me hagas venir porque no te tomas tu poción, o te juro que la vas a pasar mal...-

Y dicho esto Draco desapareció de la Mansión Potter, y apareció en su piso en Londres. Se sentía peor que mierda, de verdad le hubiera gustado quedarse Merlín sabía que había esperado por una oportunidad así durante mucho tiempo, pero había que ser realistas, tenía que poner distancia entre él y Potter o después, estaba seguro, le dolería y mucho. Caminó al sofá y se tiro en el, iba a dormir un rato y luego saldría por un café o algo, tenía que despejar su mente, lo suyo con Potter simplemente no podía, no debía ser. Por lo menos, pensó, podría estar al pendiente de Potter gracias al hechizo de estabilidad y horario que le había lanzado, el cuál le avisaría los signos vitales de Potter y si se tomaba o no las pociones a las horas indicadas; pensando en esto, se durmió.

Una vibración en su mano lo despertó, era su varita, se había dormido sin notarlo con la varita en mano _-secuelas de la guerra- _, se levantó apresurado era el hechizo que le había lanzado a Potter, le indicaba que, justo como lo había supuesto, Potter no había tomado sus pociones, checó su reloj y se asustó, no habían pasado más cinco horas desde la primera toma de pociones de Potter... los signos de Potter estaban cayendo, pero no sabía por qué. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, acaso... ¿había hecho algo mal?

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó del sofá y se desapareció a la casa de Potter, no se detuvo a preguntarse por qué las protecciones de la casa no lo rechazaban, simplemente atravesó la casa hacia la habitación del moreno, la opresión en su pecho aumentaba más y más, casi no podía respirar, pero sabía que no era su miedo, eran las sensaciones de Potter, corrió más rápido, vio la puerta abierta, entró como bólido, escaneó rápidamente la estancia y se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba en el balcón/terraza sentado en el barandal e inclinado hacia enfrente, parecía que se iba a caer, cruzó en dos zancadas la habitación, mientras Potter se inclinaba aún más hacia el vacío(*), mientras cruzaba la puerta hacia la terraza, lo vio, como en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Harry se reclinaba completamente hacia enfrente y vio como caía, Draco no lo pensó, simplemente corrió hacia Potter y se lanzó por el balcón, ambos caían, Draco tenía que hacer algo, tomo a Potter, lo abrazó fuertemente, ambos caían, faltaban pocos metro para tocar suelo y sabía que si no hacía algo no sobrevivirían, pensó en el salón de Potter y, con Potter en brazos desapareció a pocos centímetros de impactarse contra el suelo.

Sus cuerpos chocaron contra la alfombra del salón de Potter, Draco con Potter encima, suspiró, la adrenalina por su "caída" aún no pasaba pero dejando eso de lado, se acercó a Potter pues la sensación de asfixia había pasado, lo checó, Potter estaba inconsciente, Draco no sabía qué hacer, lo cargó y lo tumbó en el sillón más cercano, realizó un par de hechizos, comprobando los signos vitales de Harry, estaba estable. Pero esto se le salía de las manos, tenía que llamar a alguien, necesitaba ayuda... Su única opción era... sí ella, tenía que llamarla.

-¡Ding!- el elfo apareció frente a él- necesito que llames a busques y traigas a alguien, sin importar cómo, aquí lo más rápido posible-dijo Draco haciendo más movimientos con su varita, tenía que re checar a Potter por completo, ahí había algo mal, muy mal. Draco no dejaba de temblar, no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido, necesitaba apoyo.

- Lo que usted diga amo, ¿a quién debe traer Ding?- preguntó el elfo, un poco confundido por la temblorosa voz de su amo.

-A Hermione Granger- dijo Draco; dicho esto Ding desapareció con una última reverencia, mientras Draco movía su varita, convirtiendo una parte del salón de Potter en una especie de cuarto de hospital, mientras esperaba la llegada de la sabelotodo y mejor amiga de Harry.

* * *

N/A: Lo siento... de veras lo siento... Por favor discúlpenme, después de todo estoy atravesando una parte súper difícil de mi vida, mudanza, trabajo/escuela, líos amorosos, líos familiares, líos económicos, y ahora más que nunca fue que se me dio mi gana intentar conseguir mi ingreso a la especialidad... :S pero en fin, tengo un par de días libres y me puse a trabajar en esto y otras cosillas...

Notas del capítulo:

Como vemos este es un Harry más confiado, seguro, maduro pero aún muy impulsivo, ojo con la puerta cerrada... ¿por qué no intentan averiguar qué es lo que hay atrás de ella?

Premio para él o la que se... acerque siquiera un poquitito... xD

(*)Tengo un trauma con los vans

(*) Recuerden que la casa de Harry ES como una Mansión, y tiene los pisos muy altos, entonces caerse del último piso si representa un GRAN peligro.

Hehehe, hasta el próximo capítulo, en el que viene comienza la acción...

Atte. Annie

Pd: Estoy trabajando ya mismo en esto y como disculpa son seguidos, así como los termine los subiré...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, todos los demás personajes y algunos lugares son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro mi objetivo es divertirme y pasar un buen rato.

**Advertencias: **Este fic es slash, relación chico y chico.

Este fic es EWE…Epilogue? What Epilogue?, por lo tanto ignoro el Epílogo escrito por J.K Rowling.

Es clasificación M, por lo tanto tiene sexo explícito y no es recomendable para mentes débiles.

Si no te gusta no lo leas, y como dicen por ahí "_bajo advertencia no hay engaño"._

_Este Capítulo esta __**ESPECIALMENTE dedicado**__ a __**lYmli**__ quien con sus historias me regresó la inspiración y las ganas de seguir este fic, a __**Ladtheove **__por brindar al fandom tan increíbles narraciones y tramas… y a ti que eres el lector silencioso detrás de la pantalla! :D_

* * *

**CONSTRUYENDO UN FUTURO**

**Capítulo 7**

_- Lo que usted diga amo, ¿a quién debe traer Ding?- preguntó el elfo, un poco confundido por la temblorosa voz de su amo._

_-A Hermione Granger- dijo Draco; dicho esto Ding desapareció con una última reverencia, mientras Draco movía su varita, convirtiendo una parte del salón de Potter en una especie de cuarto de hospital, mientras esperaba la llegada de la sabelotodo y mejor amiga de Harry. _

Para Draco, los minutos que Ding tardó en aparecer de nuevo se le hicieron horas, estaba preocupado y no podía dejar de temblar, en ese corto lapso de tiempo había creado un "cuarto de cuidados intensivos" a mitad del salón de Potter, hasta ahora Potter seguía estable pero había encontrado una maldición que no conocía, demasiado bien escondida, se estaba replanteando ideas alocadas cuando escuchó un ¡crack! Y volteó hacia el lugar donde creyó escucharlo a su izquierda a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Ding tomado de la mano de nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. Los años le habían favorecido a la castaña, quien ahora lucía un pelo un poco más corto y para nada enmarañado como antaño lo traía, se había vuelto una mujer atractiva, con rasgos finos, cara amable que se lucía con un ligero maquillaje, eso sumado a su manera de vestir que acentuaba sus curvas sin dejar de ser un poco conservadora y formal la hacían lucir como una inteligente y bella mujer.

- Granger- se acercó a ella con la mano estirada esperando que la castaña la estrechara- necesito hablar contigo y que, por una vez, confíes en mí- dijo Draco haciendo presente en su rostro la preocupación y angustia que sentía.

- Malfoy, estoy intrigada por saber qué haces en casa de Harry, dónde está Harry y qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar a mañana...-la castaña se había detenido al notar el cuarto construido en medio del salón con su mejor amigo dentro, al parecer inconsciente y siendo monitoreado por un montón de hechizos- ¡HARRY! ¿Qué le has hecho Malfoy?- Hermione desenfundó su varita en gesto amenazador- habla Malfoy o te haré hablar- dijo mientras lo miraba de manera amenazante.

-Granger, francamente ¿Qué crees que intento hacer? Por supuesto que hablaré y es urgente, dígase que no tengo tiempo que perder con amenazas tuyas, ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando Har... mmm ¡cof! Potter, esté bien- demonios, casi lo llama por su nombre de pila, por suerte Hermione estaba más interesada en el estado de Harry que en lo que Draco decía como para notar su pequeño desliz, o eso pensó Draco.

-Bien Malfoy, hablaré contigo y después decidiré si llamar a los aurores o no-decidió la chica.

- Vaya, te recomiendo que te sientes pues es una historia larga, aunque trataré de resumirla lo más posible contando con el hecho de que probablemente el tiempo corre en nuestra contra, Ding puedes retirarte- el elfo se desapareció con una reverencia- Supongo que tengo que comenzar por el principio, el viernes...-.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco acabó de contarle todo a Granger y ahora ella se preparaba para hacer una exploración totalmente a fondo a Harry, en busca de cualquier rastro o cabo suelto del hechizo que les permitiese saber qué era lo que tenía Potter, tras contarle todo la chica había pedido permiso para ver todo en la mente de Draco como confirmación, porque, está de más mencionarlo ella aún no confiaba en él y Draco no se extrañó, le concedió el permiso, sólo escondiendo sus sentimientos y pensamientos sobre Potter. Hermione al terminar había estado de acuerdo con él, había algo demasiado raro en esto, pero ella sólo tenía una pregunta.

-¿Qué te impide llevarlo a San Mungo?- preguntó suspicazmente, sabía que había algo que Draco no le estaba diciendo, y no sabía que tan importante era.

-La primera vez que tuvo un ataque- dijo con sarcasmo la última palabra- fue porque yo conocía estos hechizos y los de San Mungo tal vez hubiesen reconocido los primeros dos pero no el tercero y la combinación implicaba más el trabajo de un rompedor de maldiciones que de un medimago; y la segunda vez, entiéndase ésta vez, que, piénsalo bien Granger, con este nuevo "síntoma"... ¿no te parece que las posibilidades que te plantee como teorías en su momento se han reducido a una? Y que ahora no son teorías, estoy seguro que es un ataque planeado únicamente para afectar a Potter, eso es obvio, aún más con la visita que McLaggen nos hizo el sábado por la tarde, él fue uno de los "heridos"- dijo esto último con sarcasmo impregnando su tono- ¿No te parece tonto exponer que, de hecho, sí fue afectado? Yo pienso que es hacerle saber al atacante que su plan tuvo efecto al llevarlo a San Mungo, él es una figura pública, por mucho secretismo el hecho de que el Chico Dorado este ingresado en San Mungo en estas extrañas circunstancias, se filtraría tarde o temprano; sin embargo, si esto se mantiene entre nosotros, tal vez una persona más de nuestra confianza, el atacante de Harry podría despistarse, a tal grado de intentarlo de nuevo, con la idea en mente de que su plan fallo, si somos optimistas, hasta podríamos hacerlo cometer un fallo lo suficientemente obvio que nos lleve a él- termino Draco.

-Vaya Malfoy, te subestimé, pensé que tenías _otro tipo de razones_- dijo Hermione en un tono "raro", insinuándole que sospechaba que Draco tenía otros motivos que tan sólo el caso que se les presentaba.- Sin embargo, tienes razón, sería exponerlo y darle una gran ventaja. Bueno no hablemos más, basta de charla, comencemos a actuar, haré un chequeo total de maldiciones, y cuando digo total es TOTAL, me mezclaré por unos segundos con su magia, mientras tanto tu sólo debes monitorear a Harry, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Hermione.

-De acuerdo- Draco lo aceptaba, estaba muy preocupado aunque no lo demostraba, quería que Harry se recuperase.

-Bien entonces a ello-dijo Hermione para subirse las mangas del traje sastre que traía.

Hermione comenzó a recitar palabras en griego tan rápido que Draco no alcanzaba a entenderlas, por otro lado, tampoco ayudaba el que la chica lo hiciera en susurros, estuvo la castaña alrededor de dos minutos hablando en griego hasta que una luz azul inundo el cuerpo de Hermione y de él de desprendió una sustancia, Draco no sabía si bien era humo o líquido o ambas, de color rosa pálido (Draco asumió que era la esencia mágica de Hermione, después esta sustancia floto alrededor de Harry por unos segundos y se fundió con él; el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a resplandecer con una luz dorada un segundo, después cambió y la luz dorada tenía rasgos rosas, (Hermione y Harry se estaban mezclando) éste era el momento crucial.

Ambas luces comenzaron a destellar intensamente y de ellas empezaron a brotar burbujas color sangre, obscuras y espesas, como si de fango se tratara, la luz rosa trataba de empujarlas lejos, pero estas seguían intentando ingresar al cuerpo de Harry, Draco comenzaba a asustarse, no sabía que estaba sucediendo tenía planeado ayudar cuando de pronto las luces brillaron intensamente, más la dorada que la rosa y expulsaron las burbujas, Draco estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por una de ellas pero se agachó justo a tiempo de ver como las burbujas (al menos diez) golpeaban las paredes Draco pensó que estas sufrirían daño, pero al contrario de lo que pensó y antes de que las burbujas tocaran físicamente las paredes, de éstas salió un escudo plata que absorbió dichas burbujas, resplandeció unos segundos y desapareció de nuevo.

Pasada la conmoción Draco se levantó del suelo justo a tiempo de observar como los destellos del cuerpo de Harry poco a poco se apagaban, pero justo antes de apagarse, tan rápido como un parpadeo pudo observar claramente un fino destello de luz negra mezclada con la esencia de Harry. Después de esto salía de nuevo esa sustancia rosa y esta volvía al cuerpo de Hermione que había permanecido parada todo este tiempo.

-Uff! -fue lo primero que dijo Hermione al "retornar a su cuerpo"- eso fue más pesado de lo que pensé, necesito hablar contigo pues seguro viste lo mismo que yo encontré- dijo Hermione tomando un pose seria, que Draco, pocas veces le había visto en su vida- hay más de lo que creímos; por otro lado, de verdad necesito algo de comer, gasté toda mi energía en ese chequeo y creo que… ¡Merlín! Por primera vez desde el fin de la guerra, necesito un cigarro.

Draco aún no había terminado de asimilar todo cuando ya se encontraba caminando detrás de Granger con rumbo a la cocina, mientras ella murmuraba cosas como- Merlín, quisiera tener acceso completo a la casa ¡diablos! Harry cómo se te ocurrió…- y muchas cosas más que no termino de entender. Llegaron a la cocina y Hermione comenzó a agitar su varita por toda la cocina, obvio ella no dependía de la ayuda de ningún elfo, esta comenzaba a moverse, saliendo cucharas cuchillos sartenes y comida de todos lados, la cafetera comenzó a funcionar(*), observo vasos, tazas, platos, era una orquesta al son de la varita de la bruja. Draco decidió sentarse, mientras Granger terminaba de preparar la… ¡¿cena? No había notado que ya era de noche, observo a través de una de los ventanales de la cocina, justo antes que Granger cerrara la cortina con un movimiento de su varita, como el crepúsculo llegaba a su final. ¿Cuánto tiempo había durado la exploración de Granger?

-Draco, puedo decirte Draco… ¿cierto?- Hermione interrumpió unos segundos su labor para dirigirse al rubio.

-Ehhm, claro Granger-contestó Draco medio atontado, pues el aroma que despedían las sartenes y la cafetera, era delicioso: se le hizo agua la boca.

-Jaja, creo que sí yo te puedo llamar por tu nombre, tú puedes llamarme por el mío-le habló Hermione despertándolo de su aletargo- en fin, si no te acostumbras, te diré que hace poco me volví Weasley, así que en todo caso deberías llamarme Weasley y no Granger. Pero eso no es lo que quería decirte, en realidad quiero saber si te apetece algo de comer ¿Café, sopa, jugo, sándwich?- dijo Hermione volteada hacia la estufa.

-Bueno… Hermione- Draco trató de resaltar el nombre de la bruja, haciéndole saber que no le llamaría Weasley por ninguna razón- primero, enhorabuena y segundo, café estaría bien aunque no rechazaría un sándwich, porque de verdad estoy hambriento-.

-Está bien- Hermione tardo unos minutos más pero después Draco tenía frente suyo una taza de café y un sándwich de queso que olían estupendamente bien- a comer, y después hablaremos-.

Tardaron poco en acabarse su cena, Hermione se había preparado una sopa de cebolla, huevo con salchicha y una gran taza de café; Draco devoró su emparedado y disfrutó infinitamente su taza de café. Una vez terminaron Hermione puso a lavar y a limpiarse a la cocina con un movimiento de varita. Enseguida movió su varita apareció un cigarro y lo prendió, le dio una gran calada y le invitó uno a Draco, cigarro, que por supuesto no despreció, le vendría bien la relajación artificial que la nicotina le ofrecía. Ambos fumaron en silencio por un largo rato, cuando se terminaron sus cigarros, los apagaron y desparecieron, junto con la ceniza, con un movimiento de muñeca.

-Vaya, tenía mucho que no fumaba- fue lo primero que dijo Granger- pero en fin, comencemos, la exploración no salió tan bien como esperaba, porque en realidad, y sin afán de ofender, esperaba que fuera un hechizo cualquiera y no algo que implicara tantas cosas, lo cierto es que te debo una disculpa por desconfiar de tu capacidad-Draco era muy bueno escuchando, así que decidió no interrumpirla y prestarle su completa atención- Encontré la maldición de la que hablabas y me deshice de ella, con ayuda de la magia de Harry, déjame decirte que Harry estuvo muy consciente de lo que ha sucedido con él en los últimos días- esto le detuvo la respiración a Draco pero siguió escuchando-no sé qué sintió o escuchó pero ese algo le mantuvo vivo y luchando…-esta vez sí tuvo que interrumpirla, no por lo que de "vivo" si no más bien por el "luchando".

-¿Luchando? Lo siento, Gran… Hermione, pero no entiendo, luchando contra qué- y cuando lo preguntó la mirada de Hermione se ensombreció un poco.

-No quiero que te sientas culpable, no es tu culpa, lo que paso es que nos enfrentamos a alguien muy bueno, y al parecer el único fallo en tus cuidados fue la necedad de Harry… déjame explicarlo desde el principio- Hermione tomó aire y dijo- bien, sabemos que son tres maldiciones, o mejor dicho pensamos, pero en realidad son cuatro, las que ubicaste y una más, no tanto peligrosa pero si implica un riesgo para Harry, he pensado y llegué a la conclusión de que las primeras tres tan sólo eran una distracción, la importante es la última; y por favor no me interrumpas, déjame explicarte, la ultima maldición, no sé cuál es, pero pude entender su función y eso nos pone en peligro, esa maldición está atada al núcleo mágico de Harry fuertemente pero sin querer ambos lo afectamos, vamos, para ponerlo de esa manera, sentí que la maldición esta… creciendo, quiero decir, que cuanto más tiempo permanezca atada a Harry más fija será y me preocupa el hecho de que la maldición sirva para localizarlo y saber, qué hace, qué piensa, en dónde está: TODO.-Hermione se detuvo un segundo para frotarse las sienes, se veía profundamente preocupada.

Draco lo entendía perfectamente- para resumir, esa maldición está atada a Harry y mientras más tiempo pase más fuerte se vuelve, quiero entender que necesitó un tiempo de… ¿incubación? Para fijarse en su núcleo, y ese tiempo se lo brindo las distracción que provocaron las otras maldiciones ¿cierto? También, que además el ejecutor sabe cómo, qué y dónde sobre Potter- la voz de Draco temblaba un poco entendía todo excepto…- pero, ¿contra _qué_ está luchando?

-Bueno, recuerdas que dije que algo lo mantuvo anclado a la realidad, él… Harry-Granger se mordió un labio en gesto nervioso- está defendiendo… eso, todo lo que tiene que ver con esos sentimientos, el no quiere que "el ejecutor" se enteré de NADA que tenga que ver con eso, y sabes Malfoy; sé que me estoy metiendo en algo que no me tengo que meter, pero ese algo… eres tú. Lo sé, lo sentí, sentí el cariño, el amor de Harry hacia ti.-dijo Hermione con un tono dulce de voz.

Draco no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado estaba feliz, extasiado y por el otro estaba triste, preocupado y temía por Harry.

-Malfoy, entiendo que ya me he metido suficiente en donde no me importa, pero quiero y necesito saber que, si no correspondes sus sentimientos, por lo menos estas abierto a intentarlo-dijo Hermione- no quiero que salga herido y esto, al parecer, eres muy importante para él, no creo que aguante el perderte …de nuevo.

Esto desconcertó a Draco sobremanera- yo… bueno… es que…-Draco no sabía que contestar, pues él nunca lo había dicho en voz alta- yo, también quiero a Potter, quiero a Harry-dijo en voz baja.

**Continuará…  
**

* * *

KYA! ESTOY VIVA! Y cambie de nombre! XD Que tal? Me gustó mucho el final y a ustedes? Ya llega lo interesante de la historia…

Gracias por leer! Gracias a:

Choi MingYu: Sí, Draco parece la mamá de Harry XD

Luna Oscura: Me alegra que hayas leído el cap. 3 y más bien Gracias te digo yo por avisarme del error. Y ganaste, espera por tu premio XD, estuviste muy cerca, espero te guste descubrir lo que es, en dos capítulos más.

lYmli: Gracias por comentar! Me siento súper halagada! :D Mmm, que mal que no hayas visto aún la última película, deberías verla…

Gracias a los demás que no dejaron review pero igual siguen esta historia que parecía que ya no iba a seguir, pero aquí sigo, con nuevo nombre!

(*)Les dije que habían varios híbridos… :D

Atte: Aniie-Snape


End file.
